New York Where dreams are made of
by i-love-you-forever-and-always
Summary: Brittany has left Lima Ohio with two best friends Quinn and Rachel to start her new life in New York , but more importantly what has collage got in store for Brittany when she meets the new replacement professor ?
1. Chapter 1

New York – Where dreams are made of

prologue

No one's p.o.v

Brittany Peirce was 18 years old and ready for collage. It was a surprise to everyone that she passed school and graduated considering her academic scores, but she did it! , the one Brittany S Peirce was going to college in New York City with her two best friends Rachel and Quinn.

As she departed from simple Lima Ohio Brittany took one last look of her past, how everyone said she wasn't good enough, how everyone said she would be a Lima looser. She thought about how happy and lucky she had been there with her best friends, but she also reminisced on the bad things like having her heart broken by a boy named Artie, about being bullied. Now all that was in the past, here she was going to board the plane to the big apple all ready to start her life.

"Hey Brittany get your ass over here the planes going to take of if we don't hurry!" Quinn yelled,

"Quinn calm down, Brittany Quinn is merely stating that we need to hurry if you don't mind" Rachel said with a calm tone.

People often wondered how the three of them were best friends, Brittany was on the cheerios with Quinn whereas Rachel was one of the, let's just say more nerdy students at school who often got slushies' tossed her way. But one thing brought them all together glee club. Ever since they sang, danced and performed in front of each other for the first time they straight away became friends and despite their vast personality differences had remained friends ever since.

"Okay I… um let's go" Brittany stated dragging herself out of her deep thoughts, while Quinn and Rachel hurried ahead.

By the time they had boarded the large aircraft all three of them where immensely exited to be on their way to New York. Rachel was sat making a list of things she wanted to do when she got there, number 1 being to watch a Broadway show, Quinn sat and talked about how she was going to the library to get a head start on her books for her literature course and Brittany just sat excitedly thinking to herself what new York city had in store.

**So guys I'm thinking of making this into a full on fic **** … obviously a Brittana one because well that's who I ship please R+R and pm me with any ****ideas, or questions if you want to **


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

Brittany's p.o.v

*beep, beep, beep* "ughh" I silently muttered to myself whilst slamming my alarm clock. Why does collage have to start so freaking early I thought to myself as I hauled myself out of bed and got myself dressed.

"Rachel please, please make me some coffee, I'll love you forever!" I yelled down the corridor of our apartment, and yes I mean corridor. Rachel's dad's bought the apartment for us because they wanted to ensure their baby girl and best friends got the best apartment possible , meaning 5 bedrooms , a music room for Rachel to annoyingly practice in at god knows what time in the morning and a stage room , as well as 3 bathrooms and a large kitchen and living area.

" Brittany you're in extra luck today , me and Quinn just came back from Starbucks , and me being the lovely , caring , generous person I am bought you your favourite ginger bread latte to ensure you're energy has reached full potential for your class this morning" Rachel spoke confusing and annoyingly , but hey she brought me coffee so I should be nice ... "Brittany remember these kind gestures for when I write my book!" she yelled after me, god it's too early to speak to her I thought as I sat on the sofa sipping my coffee and checking through my emails.

"God it's too early to be talking to her" Quinn huffed as she sat down next to me pulling out yet another book.

" I know right seriously , she gets up at like 6 every morning to start her routine, but to be fair its way easier getting up knowing were in New York rather than in Lima , and what book are you reading now ?" I replied sleepily

" umm I am reading Alice in wonderland , it kind of reminds me of you , it's about a girl who falls into a mysterious land full of strange , quirky creatures … hey haven't you got a new professor today?" she asked looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I have and apparently she's a right bitch, I can't believe Mr Henderson left, he was like the best philosophy professor ever, now I'm stuck with some random woman who I have never even heard of, I find it hard to learn to begin with, now I might as well just fail ... I am really pissed off about this" I said raging with frustration, I loved Mr Henderson.

"Well girl I don't mean to alarm you but if she is as much of a bitch like you say she is then you had better hurry your ass on down there because your class starts in 5 minutes" Quinn said with a knowing smirk.

"Holy shit! I gotta go , tell Rach thanks and I'll see you too later" I shouted running out of the door thinking oh god I'm so in for it now.

15 minutes later which meant 10 minutes late, oops, I had made it to the lecture where I had hoped to silently … yeah like that be going to happen.

"I see you have managed to attend this lecture then miss what is it? … ahh Pierce interrupting me and wasting my time in the process after all, Benjamin Franklin did say, If time be of all things the most precious, wasting time must be the greatest prodigality." She spoke as I glided my eyes up and down her body, one word WOW! She was a smallish Latina woman with dark wavy hair, deep mocha eyes and the sexiest body with dark olive skin and curves in just the right places. It took me a minuet to stop looking at her body to realise she was being a total bitch.

"Miss, Lopez is it, yeah I'm sorry I'm late but this is New York, and anyway Punctuality is the art of guessing how late the other fellow is going to be" I shot back Making my way to my seat as she continued to look at me.

"And what if you had turned up at a different time like 3 o'clock or something stupid … what then?" she said with a smug look on her face at the front of the room.

"Well miss that's where Jean-Paul Sartre comes in, Three o'clock is always too late or too early for anything you want to do" I fired back feeling rather proud of winning the argument as I gave her a sexy smile she returned to the board and carried on teaching the lesson, as I sat down in my seet I saw the whole class looking awe struck and were completely silent as I had just out smarted the Professor. Hmmm I caught Miss Lopez looking at me like she was trying to figure me out, giving a seductive look back on my face taking in her features , as she diverted her eyes back to her laptop; I thought maybe she won't be that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to make a longer chapter I hope you like it ple****a****se R+R don't hesitate to pm me with any questions or ideas for the fic **

Santana's p.o.v

Oh my god I thought as she caught me staring at her, so I quickly diverted my eyes. I mean never in all my life have I seen something so beautiful , no wait not beautiful I'm Santana Lopez I don't find anyone beautiful really I mean hot , god damn it she is fucking beautiful I can't even convince myself she's not. Her silky long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes like the ocean and her long luscious legs that went on forever. As I raked my eyes over her body the realization of what I was doing kicked in. No you cannot have a crush on this girl Lopez pull yourself together I thought looking back down at my laptop screen, but even then I couldn't help but think about her. I mean she clearly beat me in the argument which NEVER happens because I'm like the best arguer out there but I just let her win , I didn't even fire anything back when I know I could have done.

My thoughts got interrupted as the bell went and the class started to depart, I have never been so thankful for a bell in my entire life I thought as I rushed out of the classroom to my car. I quickly got in my car and got back to my apartment as quickly as I could forgetting to even get my usual coffee from Starbucks due to my mind being over run with thoughts of her. She was just mesmerising and hot as hell. Ugh I need to get her out of my head I thought as I entered my apartment.

"Puck get me a fucking beer would you!" I yelled at my roommate puck, who was annoying, cocky and the most sexual person I think I have ever encountered with a redicioulous but seemed to be quite sexy Mohawk.

"Dude what happened to you Lezpez trouble on your first day of school?" he said mockingly as he threw me a beer as I sat on the couch trying to get Brittany out of my mind.

"Don't even start Puckerman or ill rip that squirrel off your head!" I yell even more irritated this time.

"Whoa calm down lesbro, what the hell happened to you this morning" he said more calmingly this time whilst joining me on the sofa.

"Puck I don't even know where to begin, there's this ughh girl and well…" I started to quieten my voice.

"And well what, don't tell me you're going soft" he shot back

"never Puckerman Is this Lopez going soft, it's just she came in late which like really pisses me off so I try to be my usual bitchy self and outsmart her because I mean no one messes with a Lopez because I can kill them with one bitch stare, so I do both and it just doesn't work, she just seriously outsmarted me. and on top of that she's as hot as hell and I would seriously do anything to sleep with her but ahh she's my student , this is just all wrong , it's like I can't get her out of my mind , I haven't felt this way since…"I say frustrated whilst sighing.

"Since Sarah" he spoke sympathetically "look maybe its wrong, but so what she is your student maybe it's right, you never know until you try. I think you should just go for it, I mean she already has you under her spell; take a walk on the wild side. You deserve to be happy" I had never heard him sound so sincere in my life; it nearly brought me to tears just to hear that he cares.

"thanks puck you really are my lesbro , but I can't open myself up again , it just hurts too much and I don't think I can deal with that as well as the fact she is my student , it's just unprofessional not to mention the fact she probably doesn't even like girls" I spoke admitting defeat , wondering what if she liked girls , I just can't get her out of my head "whatever I'm going for a run to clear my head , thanks puck I'll see you later" as I turned around and took one last glance at Puck before leaving I said "love you lesbro".

Meanwhile Brittany's p.o.v

"Rach, Quinn I'm home" I searched the house to inform them about my terrible day with the insanely hot professor Lopez, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Guys where are yo… OH MY GOD!" I yelled when I found them in a position I never wanted or expected them to be in. It took me another few minutes after running desperately out of Rachel's room to register what the hell I had just seen. Rachel-Quinn-Sex.

"Brittany there's something we have to tell you" Quinn said warily coming towards me with Rachel as I watched fixed on their eyes.

"me and Rachel well were together , we have been for a while but we just wanted to make sure this is what we wanted before we told you because we didn't want it to be awkward , but we're , we're in love … what do you think about that?" Rachel and Quinn sat anxiously waiting for an answer. After a few minutes of taking everything, and I mean absolutely everything in I was able to think of a response.

"Wow , I um yeah I mean I guess I'm okay with it , it's just kind of weird , no offence it's just a lot to take in. But if you two love each other then I'm all for it, I'm happy for you".

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means Brittany" Rachel said as her and Quinn embraced me in a gigantic hug.

"listen it's okay , but I've just had like the weirdest day , turns out professor Lopez is kind of a bitch , but she's also like really beautiful , and hot , and just wow I can't get her out of my mind so I um , I'm just going to go for a run to clear my head I think , so I'll see you later … love you" I managed as I walked through the door and made my way running down the streets of New York down through central park.

Running round central park, clearing my head and just thinking about things makes me realise how much I actually love New York. Even just the little things like the constant smell of bagels and hot dogs where ever you go , watching people , friends ,lovers walk with their dogs just makes me think how beautiful it all is. That was until someone decided to run into me knocking me over.

No one's p.o.v

"What the fuck!" Brittany yelled as she put a hand to her head feeling the blood trickling down, only to look up and see… oh lord she looks even hotter than before she thought to herself.

"holy shit sorry Britt , ugh come on I'll take you back to my place and ill fix you up" Santana said holding out a hand to pull her up whilst thinking to herself Jesus she looks hot right now. Two things crossed Brittany's mind straight away why wasn't she being a bitch to me and holy hell I was going back to her apartment.

As Brittany took Santana's hand they both felt sparks fly as Santana held Brittany's hand longer than she had expected to. She reluctantly let go of Brittany's hand and they made their way back to Santana's apartment in complete silence both too lost in their own thoughts to make out any words until Brittany decided to break the silence,

"So Professor Lopez what are you doing running on such a nice day?" Brittany asked questioningly

"Please when we're not in class just call me Santana, and just thinking you know running just helps me to clear my mind. What about you?" She answered honestly which Brittany appreciated even though it was only small it still meant a lot to her when people where honest which is why it hurt a bit that she had to catch Quinn and Rachel in the act for them to tell her the truth.

"okay, I was just clearing my head too to be honest, just walked in on my two best friends having sex and their both girls, which I don't mind because I'm not a homophobe, I mean I play for the other team myself but … any way yeah just thinking about that and other things, oh god I'm rambling I'm just going to shut up now" Brittany replied for some reason she always felt nervous around the Latina as they entered her apartment.

"Britt calm down its okay, kind of cute actually come on I've got a first aid bag in the kitchen." Santana spoke comfortingly; she actually thought it was incredibly sweet when the blonde rambled nervously.

Santana cleaned up the blondes head dabbing away the blood softly with anti-septic wipes as the closeness of them both was getting too much to handle, Santana was finding it hard not to kiss Brittany.

"I'm sorry for being late the other day, and then like sort of arguing with you, it's just I've never been very academic, people always called me stupid in school and I know they're right I just kind of think that I have to prove I'm worthy to be in the class, like all the time, but anyway I'm sorry I just don't want you to think that I'm a bad person." Brittany said as a tear slipped down the side of her cheek, as Santana slowly rubbed the tear away with her hand Brittany closed her eyes registering the contact between them.

"It's okay you shouldn't be the one apologising, it should be me, I'm kind of a bitch it's just the way I roll. I argue with people and try and outsmart them , but for some reason with you I can't be either , I don't want to be either so I'm sorry. Also don't listen to all the other people there just being douche bags, you are smart Britt, smarter than me obviously seen as though you totally whipped my ass in the argument. And I don't think you're a bad person, I think you're perfect doing ever believe otherwise." Santana spoke with sincerity and with a calm tone in her voice still looking Brittany deep in her clear crystal blue eyes tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Both of them didn't break eye contact , shocked at what Santana had just said. Santana was quickly dragged out of her thoughts as Brittany lunged forward placing her lips on Santana's conveying all types of emotion into the kiss. As she traced Santana's bottom lip with her tongue Santana was quick to break the kiss placing their foreheads together she let out a whisper.

"Brittany, we can't, we shouldn't do this I'm your teacher" she said in a low shaky voice.

"Don't say, just don't, you want this just as much as I do, I see it in your eyes you feel the chemistry, don't try to stop this. Just let it is" Brittany said as she pushed her lips back onto Santana's, they both felt it. Fireworks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this maybe a short chapter sorry guys … but I will try to make the other ones longer as I just wanted to focus on this one part of the story **** please as always R+R , don't hesitate to pm me with new ideas and advice or questions, enjoy **

No one's p.o.v

After a few seconds Santana finally gave into the kiss their tongues moving at a synchronized rhythm, Brittany pushed Santana up agenised the wall of the apartment and the kissing began to be more frantic as quiet moans came out of their mouths. Before Santana even had time to think Brittany was already there attacking her neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point marking what was hers.

"My bedroom now" Santana ordered wrapping her legs tightly around Brittany's waist grinding agenised her already aching for contact.

Brittany practically sprinted to the room with Santana draped around her throwing her onto the bed not even a split second later straddling the Latina.

"Let's get your clothes off" Brittany whispered biting and nibbling her ear as she started to tug on Santana's top. To say Santana was surprised was the least as she was so used to being in controll but looking up and seeing pure lust in Brittany's eyes just turned her on even more.

"yours too" Santana husked in her raspy voice that just made Brittany shiver every time she heard it as she pulled the top of the blonde.

After slowly taking off every piece of clothing on the small Latinas body leaving her in her underwear Brittany couldn't help but just look at her as she unclasped Santana's bra "you're so beautiful" she commented whilst planting kisses on each breast , taking one of her nipples into her mouth teasing it whilst massaging the other with her hand.

"Oh god Britt no teasing please" Santana pleaded desperate for contact trying to reach the blondes skin in any way possible

"What do you want san?" Brittany asked innocently kissing her way down the Latinas toned abs pulling of her knickers at the same time. Planting a kiss on each thigh she asked her again "what do you want San, tell me what you want?"

"Britt please" Santana begged

"What?" Brittany asked teasingly just to make the sexy woman below her beg even more

"Fuck me please I need you!" Santana shouted, begged, she knew how bad she sounded but she didn't care she needed Brittany now!

Brittany didn't waste any time circling Santana's clit with her tongue whilst without warning plunging two fingers into the Brunette.

"You're so wet" Brittany smirked

"Oh fuck me Britt harder" Santana commanded as Brittany was quick to oblige already speeding up the pace before Santana could even ask. It's like she already knew what the brunette wanted which just made Santana want her even more.

"Britt , I'm close" Santana couldn't hold it in any longer she had never felt so good in her life with Brittany still thrusting in and out of her at an incredible pace.

"Britt I'm gonna… what the absolute fuck Britt why did you stop I was just about to…" Santana yelled as the blonde pulled out, but before she had chance to say anything else Brittany was pushing her tongue inside of the brunette as she pressed her thumb onto the Latinas clit making her arch her back and cry out

"OH MY GOD BRITTANY RIGHT THERE… IM COMING" the Latina yelled with all her might as she got overthrown by a mind blowing orgasm. As she rested beneath Brittany she was just amazed about how good the blonde was.

"Brittany that was, just wow, give me 5 minutes and ill repay the favour "Santana said still trying to catch her breath.

It's ok, you're tired let's just go to sleep okay" Brittany said stroking the Latinas hair and giving her a soft peck before cuddling into her.

"Okay Britt-Britt night" Santana mumbled nuzzling into Brittany's neck, silently hoping that she wouldn't wake up. She didn't want this moment to end because she knew that in the morning she would have to face reality. The reality that she had just slept with her student

"Night San, sleep tight" Brittany whispered back at the already fast asleep girl lying next to her.

As the brunette softly slept Brittany stayed awake, just watching her sleep. She had never seen someone so beautiful and peaceful in all her life. All she cared about at that moment in time was Santana and how she could give her so many feelings and emotions in just one single touch, so Brittany just lay, counting Santana's light heartbeats and praying for this moment to last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's p.o.v

Santana woke up after one of the best night's sleep she has ever had. Slowly she turned her body and was met with blonde hair, straight away she started to panic as all of last night's memory's came flooding back. She had in fact slept with her student. But this wasn't as simple, she couldn't just get up and leave because it was her apartment, this morning she would have to face the blonde and that was going to be horrible and awkward.

Slowly Brittany shuffled in closer to the Brunette leaving a soft kiss on Santana's shoulder before opening her eyes straight away piercing into Santana's , she knew then that calling whatever they had going on off would be one of the hardest things Santana had to do.

"Morning" Brittany said sleepily sitting up next to Santana

"Hi" Santana replied awkwardly before entering a stone cold silence.

The two of them lingered sat there while awkwardness clung in the air, neither of them daring to speak. Until Brittany realised she hadn't returned home from her run.

"Oh shit" Brittany said realising she hadn't even texted Rachel or Quinn to let them know she was going to be alright.

"Britt are you okay?" Santana said watching Brittany run around putting her cloths on as quickly as she could.

"yeah I just forgot to even text Quinn or Rach and with everything that happened yesterday I don't want them to think I'm mad at them or anything, so I gotta go but we should defiantly do this again sometime, I've left my number on the bedside table" Brittany replied still frantically putting her cloths on running around the room, the exaduration on the word definitely didn't go un noticed by Santana.

Before Brittany could open the door Santana grabbed her by the wrist, swinging around Brittany realised she forgot something.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot something" Brittany stated giving Santana a quick kiss, it was only small but they both felt the passion behind it.

"Listen Britt, I um, I … I, this can't happen again. Look I'm your professor this was a mistake one I won't be making again, nothing can happen between us, I don't want anything to happen between us. I guess it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, just so you know. Because I don't want you thinking there is anything going on." Santana said seriously to Brittany looking into her tear filled eyes.

"you don't mean that , you felt everything I felt so don't even deny it" Brittany said back with a tear streaming from her eyes, looking back into Santana's dark harsh eyes as the Latina scoffed.

"You really think I feel anything for you, love you, how could anyone, ever heard of a one night stand Britt!" The brunette shot back before she realised what she had said. She saw Brittany's face covered in tears.

"Britt I didn't mean…" Before she could even finish her sentence Brittany spoke.

"And to think I thought you were different, but you're not. You're just like the rest; you think I'm only good for one thing so you take advantage of that and then just leave. D'you know what's funny that's exactly what my mum said to me when she found out I was into girls as well as boys, how could anyone ever love Brittany? , she's stupid and weird. And you know what I didn't I didn't believe her until one of the only people who I thought loved me Artie , the person who I loved so much thought exactly the same. I was stupid. That's when I started to believe my mother; I thought you were a professor, supposed to know what's right and wrong. Yet all you have done is hurt me, I thought you were different I really did. But if all I am is a one night stand to you, that's fine. But even though I got bullied practically my entire life, my family disowned me and the only person that I ever cared about completely destroyed me. It's you I feel sorry for because at least I won't wind up alone by pushing away everyone that cares about me." Brittany stated with tears still making there way down her face she looked at Santana once more, who now was crying also and left without another word.

Santana slowly collapsed behind the door crying her eyes out, at how much she had just hurt Brittany and herself in the process. But she knew Brittany was right, right about practically everything apart from trying to take advantage of the blonde. That she had never intended to do. As she pulled out a beer from the fridge and started chugging it down quickly , she thought 2 things A) was teaching more important than being with Brittany , and B) was it worth pushing people away just to ensure she couldn't get hurt. Because that's what Santana did, she broke people's heart before they could break hers, that way she was safe. That way she couldn't get hurt. Drinking another beer she feared this was what her life would continue to be for the rest of her life, drunk and lonely.

Brittany stammered through the front down of her apartment and just fell on the sofa crying, her eyes streaming with tears. Worse things had been said to her, she knew this but for some reason it seemed to hurt so much more coming from Santana, so much more.

"Brittany, where the hell has you … oh my god Britt are you okay" Quinn asked as she entered the living room not even receiving a nod from the blonde, closely followed by Rachel.

"Britt, you never came home last night, did someone hurt you because I'll call the police right now if…" Rachel started but was quickly cut off by Brittany.

"No no one hurt me well not like that anyway" Brittany stammered out between silent cries.

"Sweetie" Quinn said "tell us what happened then why are you so upset" she continued as her and Rachel shuffled into Brittany cuddling up close to her.

"Well you know yesterday when I went for a run after I found out about the two of you, oh which I'm actually cool with by the way if you guys are happy then I'm happy I love you. But anyway someone knocked me over, that someone happened to be my Professor Lopez. Anyway then I cut my head so she took me back to her place to fix me up and then I apologised for arguing with her at school then she apologised for being a bitch and then I kind of kissed her , and then she said it was wrong , but I said it was right and then we slept together. Then this morning I was about to leave because I realized I didn't even text you guys and I didn't want you to be angry. So I was about to leave and she told me it couldn't happen again. So I was like you don't mean that, and then she said. You really think I feel anything for you, love you, how could anyone, ever heard of a one night stand. Then I completely blew up at her and had a go at her about my mum and Artie, and then said I feel sorry for because at least I won't wind up alone by pushing away everyone that cares about me." Brittany said seriously, tears started to form again as she remembered what had just happened.

"Hunny , come here" Quinn said pulling her into a hug. "look I'm not sticking up for her or anything because what she said was mean and way out of order and if I see her I'll give her a piece of my mind. But maybe she's closed off for a reason I mean, maybe she's had a bad experience like you so she's scared to trust again. I have to say that when me and Rach first kissed I went like that two and said some things I regret" Quinn said comfortingly.

"Yeah I mean, maybe she's just afraid to get hurt again, I mean remember what you were like after Artie? Trust me as well you may not have seen it but it was really hard for me and Quinn to come to terms with who we are, but I agree with her I'm still going to have a go at her because no one makes you upset and gets away with it okay." Rachel said staring into Brittany's clear crystal blue yes "I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate okay?"

"okay Rach thank you , thanks both of you I mean I guess you're probably right I didn't really think about any of those things , you two are the best friends anyone could wish for" Brittany said cuddling into Quinn.

"That's right and don't you forget it and we love you too!" Quinn spoke reassuringly.

"True, do you want a drink my lovely?" Rachel said to Quinn

"Yea ill have the same as Britt please" Quinn said as Rachel lowered down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, you two are soooo cute, I want that someday to just have someone like that" Brittany spoke sweetly.

"Thank you and you will I don't doubt that for a second Britt, whoever gets you is going to be the luckiest person on this planet" Quinn spoke softly.

Brittany sat there with her hot chocolate snuggled up in between both her best friends thinking she may not have everything yet , but she was already the luckiest person just to have to best friends as good as Quinn and Rachel.

**So what do you think will happen next for Santana and Brittany? Please R+R any questions ,advice, ideas pm me I hope you liked the chapter , I will try to involve more Faberry into the story**** x **


	6. Chapter 6

No ones p.o.v

After Santana had completely wiped herself out with booze, she woke up with a horrific hangover and realised it was Monday. "Holy shit!" she yelled out loudly into her apartment realising she had class in half an hour. Sprinting into the shower as fast as she could she tried to scrub the constant smell of booze off her body , quickly got changed into some respectable clothes and legged it to her class just before any of the students showed.

As students came into the class with an occasional "good morning" thrown her way she was not prepared for what she saw next.

Brittany. She had been in such a rush this morning after getting absolutely wasted last night, she had forgotten the complete reason she was drinking in the first place. The blue eyed blonde haired blonde that was bringing down her walls so quickly she couldn't even stop it.

As they locked eyes Santana saw the hurt in Brittany, she swallowed down the lump in the back of her throat that was making her feel sick and decided to start the lesson.

"Good morning class, I hope you enjoyed your weekend, today we will be learning about … love" Santana sighed as she realised what she had to teach today. It was literally like the world hated her, she felt like screaming and yelling at everyone and everything because this would be the hardest lesson she would have to teach.

"Okay so can anyone tell me what the word love means?" … "Ahh yes Charlie" she said pointing to the young boy.

"Love is being happy" Charlie stated.

"Yes that's true, but can anyone elaborate on the word?" Santana replied wanting to dig a little deeper in the subject.

Oh my god she thought as she saw Brittany's hand shoot up and as no one had yet put up another hand she had no other option than to "yes Brittany let's hear your thoughts" she said preparing herself nervously.

"Love is not a simple thing. Love can either make you or break you and that's why it's so powerful. It's about letting down all your walls and letting someone enter them, it's about giving someone else the power to know you as well as you do yourself, maybe in some cases better. Love can be a good thing, it can complete you, make you the happiest thing on this planet. Or it can destroy you in one simple word, sentence or unforgivable act. Love is about taking risks and hoping they will pay off. But mostly love is about courage. Some people have had a bad experience through love, me along with many other people have been hurt by it and that forces people to close themselves off. For example there is a quote by Robert Anthony… Most people would rather be certain they're miserable, than risk being happy. But I think that's sad, I think everyone should be happy because that's what being in love is about. I don't think past experiences should define the word love. Love is just Love". Brittany said feeling rather pleased hoping well praying that she had gotten her point across.

Santana just stood there with her mouth open trying to take in everything Brittany had just said. The whole class sat awe struck as they had realised there professor was actually crying. Trying to collect herself she spoke. "Wow that was just, wow that was a very good definition Brittany. Look class I know your all probably tired and stuff so let's just cut this class early and I'll see you all tomorrow okay." Santana said shakily, she knew she couldn't teach the rest of the class now anyway. It wasn't often she cried but when she did she found it hard to stop, she had only started crying recently again was since yesterday.

As she saw the last of her students leave the brunette sat down in front of her laptop and before she could control it she burst out into tears. Little did she realise the tall blonde stood behind her.

"Santana" Brittany said hugging the weeping Latina.

"I'm s-sorry Britt, I'm soo sorry" Santana said completely breaking down crying into the blondes shoulder.

After a few minutes of Brittany cradling the brunette Brittany took the Latinas hand before saying "how about we go back to mine, no one will be there that way we can talk properly, yeah?"

"Yeah o-okay" Santana said shakily as she walked with the blonde.

The walk to Brittany's apartment was silent. Not a single word came out of either of their mouths. Neither of them knew what to say until they reached the front door of Brittany's apartment.

As they walked through the door Brittany thought it might be a good start if she diffused the awkwardness by actually talking.

"Here we are then, can I get you a drink, tea, coffee, hot chocolate, we have anything really?" she said hoping it would make the situation less awkward.

"Umm I'll just have a coffee please" Santana replied quietly.

"Let me guess you like it strong with one sugar?" Brittany replied smiling toward the brunette causing Santana to smile shyly with a small nod.

A few minutes later Brittany had finished making the coffees and they were both sat on the sofa wondering how to start a conversation. Finally after a few more uncomfortable minuets Santana decided to speak "how did you guess how I like my coffee?" she said questioningly.

"That one's easy, I can read people well and it just goes from there" Brittany replied sweetly

"So what d'you read about me and my coffee then?" Santana asked mockingly

"Well you like it strong, because I think you think you have to be strong because it's the only way to live without getting hurt, but really you have one sugar in there to make it sweet. That shows because although you act strong and tuff you just are scared really beneath it all so the sweetness resembles that really you just want someone to love you." Brittany said not once breaking eye contact with the Latina

"Why do you have to do that Britt?" Santana said as a tear left her eye

"What?" Brittany asked simply.

"Do that! it's taken me years to build up my walls to the exterior where nothing gets to me. And then you – you just … everything you do matters to me, affects me even your smile god damn it your smile. See what you're doing to me , I can't be in a room with you for half an hour without you making me an emotional wreck because you just throw down all those walls with one sentence and I can't do that again." Santana practically yelled into the apartment.

"Do what Santana admit that you might have feelings for me!?" Brittany yelled back just as loud

"Yes. Look Brittany I've been hurt before, by someone who I thought truly loved me, her name was Emily. I loved her with all my heart Britt and she just broke me. It was so hard to build my walls up after that, and then you kiss me. You kiss me and I feel so much more in that one kiss than I ever did with her. I felt fireworks Britt. And what does that mean, does that mean I never actually loved her? because if I didn't and it still hurt that much what will I do If you leave me?"

"San" Brittany said wrapping her arms around the crying brunette

"Every one Love I loose, and yeah Britt I'd be laying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't already falling for you. But I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough for you to leave me, because if you did … I don't know what I would do." Santana spoke sniffling as she and Brittany cuddled on the sofa.

"Look San, I've been hurt by love too remember. The way I see it is remember before when I told you about taking risks in class, you can take a risk now. Take a chance on us; see how great we could be san. I can't promise we will be together for ever but I can promise that I will do my best to make sure I never hurt you" Brittany said softly tears now forming in our own eyes as she slowly wiped Santana's away. "So what will it be?"

**Please R+R or pm me **** w****hat do you think she should say****?**


	7. Chapter 7

No One's p.o.v

Santana just sat there speechless. So many thoughts were running through her mind she didn't know what to say to Brittany, who just sat there longingly waiting for an answer that Santana still had to give.

"I'm taking the silence as a no then" Brittany stated looking down not wanting to meet the dark chocolate eyes in front of her.

"Brittany" Santana started before lifting Brittany's face up so she could meet the tear filled blue eyes. Still avoiding eye contact Santana tried again willing Brittany to look her in the eyes "Brittany come on look at me."

"What?" Brittany whispered meeting the dark eyes as a tear dropped down her face.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you okay" Santana said before taking a deep breath before she carried on. "Brittany I can't lie to you. What I feel for you scares me. The way you look at me, the way you talk, the way you walk the way you do everything just entices me even more. I haven't felt this way before. I guess I'm just scared what if we get found out, Britt that could ruin your chances in whatever you want to do Britt , I just don't want you to get hurt because of this , because of me." Santana said with tears down her own face.

"Look san, I can't change what happened in the past and I can't predict the future. But we won't know until we try okay. We have obviously both been hurt in the past. But I think that will work in our favour as long as we try not to hurt each other. All I know is that I'm falling in love with you Santana and I can't stop it. And as for the future if we get found out then we do. Personally I wouldn't mind giving any kind of carer up now because you are worth more than any job in the world to me , but if you don't feel the same you have to tell me now Santana." Brittany said with certainty.

Santana didn't even need to say anything else, ask anything else because she saw it. She saw the dedication in Brittany's eyes, she felt the sincerity in her voice as she spoke and she was sure now that whatever they had, she couldn't give up on it. She barely knew the blonde but she would already willingly give up the job for her.

"Britt I don't know what we have but I think I'm falling for you too and I'll be damned if I don't give this a go." Santana spoke surely and before Brittany could even speak or respond the brunettes lips were on hers closing around them, sharing a kiss full of passion. Brittany grazed Santana's bottom lip seeking entrance which Santana happily gave. The two started to quickly get carried away as Brittany was tugging on the hem of Santana's shirt before being stopped.

"Britt" Santana started

"Mmmm" Brittany said still kissing the brunette

"Not that I don't really want to get my sweet lady loving on, but I want to do this properly" Santana said breaking away from the blonde.

"Mm and what do you mean do this properly professor?" Brittany said seductively.

"What I mean is I want to take you out on a date, Miss Peirce and take things slowly. Look I really like you so I wanna do this properly but if you keep talking to me like that I don't know if I'm going to be able to" Santana said smiling towards Brittany.

"So what are you proposing?" Brittany asked with a smirk on her face.

"What I am proposing is will you allow me to take you on a date?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"No" Brittany said simply and seriously

"What…no" Santana looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm only kidding you dork, you should see your face. Of course I'll go on a date with you Santana" Brittany said with a large grin on her face.

"That's it" Santana said before sitting on Brittany tickling her to death.

"No san… no –no … san!" Brittany yelled as the Latina sat on top still tickling her to death.

"Hmmm say the magic words Brittany" Santana said enjoying that she was winning the tickling battle.

"You're the best!" Brittany shouted.

"Well well well what have we walked in on here Quinn?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Hmm that's a good question Rachel" Replied Quinn as the two of them burst out laughing at the sight before them.

"You're the best!" Rachel shouted taking the piss out of Brittany while the blonde sat there trying not to laugh and Santana sat there embarrassed.

"It's okay girls, as you were" Rachel spoke again trying to hold back the tears of laughter.

"Yeah don't let us interrupt your lady loving … if you need us we will be in Rachel's room" Quinn said smiling as they made their way out of the living room.

"Well that was an embarrassing way to meet your friends Britt" Santana said just as Brittany burst out laughing.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" The blonde said as she couldn't contain her laugh. "Come on lets go find them" Brittany carried on dragging the brunette with her.

"Hey guys" Brittany said as her and Santana made their way into Rachel's room.

"What's up lady loving over already?" Quinn asked grinning at the pair.

"Hi I'm Santana" The brunette said looking at the pair

"So you're the professor this one has the hotts for" Rachel said pointing to Brittany as she went red.

"Oh is that so she has the hotts for me does she, well she's gonna have to wait to get up on this again because I have to woo her on our date first" Santana replied confidently.

"I like you my names Quinn and this is my boyfriend Rachel" Quinn said earning a slap from her girlfriend.

"I like you too Quinn." Santana replied nicely

"Oh is that so well you can take her out on a date if you prefer" Brittany said with a serious look on her face.

"god no not like that Britt , I like her , well not like her like her but she's a nice person and she's your friend so I want her to like me to. Oh no I'm rambling aren't I Britt you're the only one I have my eyes on okay" Santana said almost with a pleading look.

"Ha-ha I love messing with you, I know what you mean if it helps I only have eyes for you too" Brittany said giving Santana a sweet smile.

"You have to stop doing that seriously" Santana replied hitting Brittany on the arm.

"Okay we get it you too like each other now can you leave because I want to get all private with my girly here" Rachel said looking at Quinn and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever too much info guys just keep it down" Brittany said looking to Santana "come on wanna come to my room we could watch a film and order take away?"

"Okay sounds like a plan… have fun you guys" Santana said before they exited the room.

"Oh don't worry we will" Quinn laughed as Brittany pretended to be sick.

_20 minutes later_

Brittany and Santana were sat in Brittany's room after finishing a massive amount of Chinese and were now cuddled up under the covers on the blondes bed sat watching Hercules as Santana reluctantly agreed to watch with Brittany. Just as the song go the distance started to play Santana spoke.

"Britt" Santana said as Brittany cuddled further into her.

"Yeah" the blonde replied sweetly.

"Do you have a dream?" Santana asked as she started to stroke the blonde's hair.

"Yeah I did" Brittany said "it was to dance" she followed on quietly.

"What happened" Santana asked looking into sad blue eyes.

"It started off amazing, I could learn through dance. It was always just something that was natural to me; it made sense when nothing else did. Dancing was the one way I could truly express myself and I loved day I got a call of Beyoncé she asked if I could on tour with her as one of the main dancers. Everyone said I had a great carer ahead of me. Some even said I was the best they had ever seen. And Beyoncé said she wanted me there to dance with her." Brittany started as the first tear fell from her eye Santana was there wiping it away as Brittany tried to stop the tears from falling.

"It's okay to cry" Santana said reassuringly.

"Thank you san. So anyway it was my dream, the call… it made me so happy. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world when she asked and I was picking up a coffee from the lima bean coffee shop just about to make my way and tell Rachel and Quinn my amazing news when a drunk driver hit me. I was in a coma for a month and then I got told I would never dance again. But I was so determined that I could do it, I went through a hell of a lot of physical therapy and I was able to dance again but not to the standard I used to be able to. Like I can't do big lifts and jumps, it made it a lot harder to do things like ballet but I'm still able to do all the like medium difficulty moves but I can't do the big stuff. The stuff they needed hence getting rid of all my chances as a performer; a career in dancing." Brittany said with tears now freely running down her face.

Santana took this chance to kiss away everyone one of the blondes tears and looked her deep in the eyes "I'm so sorry Britt, I'm so sorry" Santana said as tears left her eyes.

"Its okay san don't cry. It's in the past now, there's nothing I can do to change the past. What's done is done. There's no point in worrying about that happy and I'm with you that's all that matters to me now. At least I know I did everything I could to make my dream come true." Brittany said comfortingly as she wiped away Santana's tears. "Do you have a dream?" she asked brushing some of the brunette's hair out of the way.

"Yeah, my dream was to sing. It's all I've ever wanted to do. Whenever I was upset, angry, and happy or any emotion really all I did was sing. It's a way to express everything I felt everything that I was scared to say I could sing about it. So anyway I told my parents that's what I wanted to do with my life and they were having none of it. They told me to stop having silly dreams and to get a respectable job. So I did. All I ever wanted to do was make them proud, be the daughter they wanted and deserved." Santana spoke through her tears.

"I don't think you should give up San no matter what anyone thinks, I think that everyone has a dream for a reason and if yours is still to sing I think you should go for it." Brittany said sincerely

"Thanks Britt you have no idea how much that means to me. Just to know that you support me that's more than enough." Santana said looking back into those crystal eyes.

Neither of them realised how long they had been talking and what time it was as they saw the credits of the movie as Brittany turned it off.

"Hey san can I be the big spoon?" Brittany asked sweetly to Santana.

"Of course babe" Santana replied as the tired blonde wrapped her arms around Santana kissing her shoulder.

"I like it when you call me that" the blonde chuckled "night san".

"Night Britt Britt" Santana replied snuggling further back into Brittany thinking to herself yes this girl is something special.

**So guys what do you think for brittana yay or nay , should I shake it up a bit or keep them happy in their own little world for a while longer please R+R and don't hesitate to pm me **


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came and Santana woke up and remembered she wasn't in her own apartment. She took a look at the sleeping blonde next to her realised it was Tuesday so she didn't have any classes today bearing this in mind she just settled for watching the Brittany snuggle into her further with a cute smile on her face. God Santana thought how someone could look so beautiful at all times of the day, even sleeping Santana thought she looked like an angel.

"You're staring" she heard Brittany mumble still with her eyes shut.

"Mhhmmm" Santana said still looking at the blonde.

"You're a pervert professor Lopez" Brittany said opening her eyes to focus more on the brunette.

"Well miss pierce when you meet someone who is beautiful, funny , kind has pretty bright blue eyes and has such an amazing personality age is just a number so If I am a pervert then baby lock me up." Santana said with a smirk on her face as she pulled Brittany in for a kiss.

"You amaze me Santana." Brittany said pulling in for another kiss.

"Dyou want to know what's amazing?" the Latina said on the blonde's lips.

"Hmm?" Brittany said pecking Santana on the lips again.

"We have no class today so I have the day off. Have you got class today?" The brunette spoke pulling back and stroking the hair out of Brittany's eyes.

"Nope so we have the day to ourselves" Brittany whispered pulling Santana in for a long lasting kiss.

Brittany scraped her tongue on Santana's bottom lip seeking entrance which Santana happily gave.

Flipping them over so Brittany was on top she started to kiss down Santana's neck sucking on her pulse point.

"I've been a really bad student, I think I need to be punished" She spoke in between kisses trying to remove santna's shirt.

"As much as I would LOVE to punish you right now, I need to take you on that date first which will be on Friday so that means you have to resist me for 3 more days." Santana said with a slight giggle at the end.

"Fine then" Brittany said with a huff getting off Santana "come on let's get something to eat".

Dragging Santana off the bed into the kitchen where Quinn and Rachel were sat having a coffee at the breakfast bar.

"Come on baby don't be like that … I know I'm irresistible but its 3 days" She said cuddling into Brittany's back.

"Someone not get any last night then?" Quinn said giving Rachel a peck on the cheek.

Brittany just looked at Quinn and Rachel pouted and then said "no because someone is withholding sex" as she started to make some pancakes.

"Oh come on babe it's for 3 days, sorry if I want to do it the right way" Santana said sitting with Quinn and Rachel.

"So we have already had sex I don't see what the big deal is and I'm really sexually frustrated right now." Brittany sighed.

"Look I want to have sex just as much as you, and yes we have already had it but that's not the point." Santana said taking a sip of coffee

"Then what is the point!" Brittany shouted which made all 3 of Rachel, Quinn and Santana shocked.

"Guys maybe you should just…" Quinn started.

"Don't tell me to calm down Quinn!" Brittany shouted again.

"You're really going to get in an argument with me about this?" Santana asked calmly trying to somehow ease the tension.

"YES!" Brittany exclaimed towards the Latina who looked on the verge of tears.

"You want to know why Britt?" Santana said trying to stay calm.

"Yes please enlighten me" Brittany scoffed.

"Oh my Barbra" Rachel muttered to Quinn

"Because you deserve better! I wanted to do this properly Brittany. I wanted to take you out on the most romantic date… woo you share sweet kisses and stuff like they do in the movies." Santana said as the first tear strolled down her cheek.

"Yeah well we aren't a movie" Brittany stated.

"You're not just some girl that I want to fuck and leave Brittany. You mean so much more than that; I don't want to just have sex Brittany I want to make LOVE to you. Because that's what I'm doing falling in love with you. So sorry for withholding sex for 3 days. All I wanted to do was show you how special and important you are to me , I just wanted you to know that I'm not just in it for sex , I'm in this for you. I wouldn't risk my career, I wouldn't risk everything if I didn't think you were worth it Brittany." Santana said as more tears escaped her eyes before Brittany stormed off into her room leaving Quinn, Rachel and now sobbing Santana.

"I'm sorry guys you shouldn't have to put up with that arguing" Santana said apologetically.

"No its okay you didn't do anything wrong trust me Santana" Rachel said before her and Quinn were having a silent conversation through their eyes.

"Look just… just talk to her. Trust me I think she really just needs you more than you realise right now" Quinn said as she directed Santana to go towards the room.

As Santana was leaving the room she heard faint "I love you's" from Quinn and Rachel before taking a deep breath and entering Brittany's room.

She looked to see Brittany curled up in a ball crying her eyes out on her bed. On instinct Santana went on the bed cradling the blonde in her arms hugging her as tightly as possible.

"I'm sorry … I'm so-sorry" Brittany managed in between sobs.

"Shhh shh its okay baby its okay come on." Santana comforted the blonde holding on even tighter.

"I didn't , I didn't mean it you know it's just my mum always said that no one would ever love me that people would just use me for sex and then move on … leave me because it would be the only thing I was ever good for. And when you said you didn't want sex I guess I just panicked and took it out on you and I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I understand if you don't want to talk to me again." She said moving away from Santana as her face dried from the tears.

"Hey come here" Santana said urging Brittany to cuddle into her again. "Look I don't know who your mum is and I don't know what she said to you. But she's wrong about everything. I'm certain I'm falling in love with you, and I'm sure that I still want to be with you after. What I'm trying to say is I don't just want to have sex with you then leave , I want more than that with you. I want to be able to wake up to you in a morning , make you breakfast in bed, take you to your favourite restaurant and most of all I just want to love you and never let you go. You mean so much to me Britt so so much."

Brittany pulled Santana in for a heart felt kiss before whispering a small "thank you" in her ear and cuddling her.

"By the way Britt I might have to leave in a little while." Santana whispered back.

Pulling back Brittany looked into her eyes and asked "why?"

"Because your date has been moved to tonight". Santana responded not missing the big grin on the blondes face.

**What dyou think the date will be like? Any ideas pm me remember to R+R **


	9. Chapter 9

Santana p.o.v

As soon as I realised Brittany had fallen asleep I carefully removed myself from the bed and sneaked out the door without a sound. I needed to make this the perfect date because Brittany is the perfect girl I need to let her know how much I care.

I made her way to the kitchen, pulled out her bright red notebook and started to think of ideas for the date. Checking the time to see it was 18:00 so I have around 3 hours at the most to plan a date. When the realisation of the time actually sunk in Holy crap I thought 3 hours that's all I have and frantically I grabbed my pen started to panic and think of ideas.

Come on Lopez you can do this just think what is romantic you can do this don't be such an idiot I mumbled to myself whilst pouring another cup of coffee.

"¿Cómo se supone para planificar una fecha maldita en 3 horas de mierda esto es sangrienta ridículo que soy tan idiota que tengo que ser romántico y esto tiene que ser jodidamente perfecto, maldita sea!" I shouted at myself throwing yet another idea in the bin.

"Santana are you okay? you seem kind of angry. Did you two make up?" Rachel asked warily as she stepped into the kitchen.

"yes thanks we did make up, I'm just fucking stressed because I said I'd take her on a date tonight and I have around 3 hours to think of something". I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"would you um like some help me and Quinn don't mind?" Rachel asked politely.

"Gay berry you would do that for me I love you hobbit" I smiled embracing the smaller brunette in an awkward hug.

"Okay let's not get carried away Santana although I do like that your comfortable enough to insult me, your already becoming part of our little family.

"Rach babe what's taking you so long I thought we were going to take a bath together" Quinn came in wiggling her eyebrows.

"yeah about that there's been a slight change of plan… were planning a date yay!" Rachel said embracing Quinn.

"you so owe me for this Lopez, cutting down on my lady loving time" Quinn sighed as she sat down with them.

"if you're nice I'll give you a treat later" Rachel said plainly having eye sex with Quinn right in front of me.

"Guys could you please stop having eye sex and help me" I scoffed looking at them both.

"Okay umm how about a romantic meal, simple yet satisfying?" Rachel commented.

"Nope it needs to be perfect, the perfect date for the perfect girl" I said strongly wanting to get my point across.

_1 hour later_

YES! I silently screamed one hour later with miss Broadway and miss bookworm and we actually thought of an amazing idea. Now it's the task of putting this all together, first stop florists.

"how can I help you today dear?" the shop keeper said.

"I know exactly what I want if you could help me" I said politely as possible.

As I made it to the checkout I saw the shopkeeper flash me a toothy grin. Usually I would have a go at someone for being so nice, I can't help it it's just who I am but I was determined to be polite and have a positive attitude.

"whoever is getting these are one lucky person" he said as I paid him.

"well I'm trying to give her the best date possible" I spoke confidently.

"well I think even Id fall in love with you on this date" he said sweetly.

"thank you" I said chuckling as I left the shop.

I've got the flowers yay! I thought to myself searching down the list now to the restaurant.

Right I thought time to turn on the Lopez charm.

After half an hour of persuading I finally managed to get the chef to do what I asked. Thank god I silently prayed knowing that this was going to be perfect.

Finally after half an hour of gathering equipment needed for tonight I managed to get back to Brittany's apartment to make the last part of the plan, I can't wait to see the look on her face I thought as I danced around the apartment.

Yes I Santana Lopez had managed to plan the perfect date in 2 and half hours. Now just enough time for a shower and to get changed.

Slowly I made my way into Britt's room finding her in exactly the same spot I had left her in, god she looked beautiful and so peaceful asleep It took all my strength to wake her up.

"Britt baby" I whispered stroking her hair out her face still she was asleep.

"Britt" I said a little louder nudging her and still nothing, Jesus Christ I thought as I went for the third option.

I planted a soft but passionate kiss on her lips and straight away she responded, melting into it. Typical I thought I try and yet she will only wake to a kiss.

"mmm that's a nice way to wake up" The sleepy blonde said sitting up.

"morning princess you need to get up and get dressed, just casual will do. Be ready in half an hour babe. "I said giving her another quick peck.

"I'm just getting in the shower, remember half an hour" I said making my way to the bathroom.

"why?" Brittany asked sweetly peering into her wardrobe.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany did you forget already that I moved the date up to tonight". I said chuckling at her.

"yay! Thanks I'll get ready now!" she said as a massive grin appeared on her face.

As I made my way to the shower I thought you've done it Lopez, you have a great night ahead of you, and you're the fucking master of dates.

**Please R+R or pm me, sorry it's been a while I have been busy but I'm hoping to start writing again every day. I'm going to try and post 2 chapters today but if not there will defiantly be another one up tomorrow so thank you and keep reading **


	10. Chapter 10

No one's p.o.v

Santana stepped out to find Brittany dressed in a blue top that perfectly matches her eyes, some black denim jeans that fits all of her curves perfectly and a pair of silver dolly shoes.

"Wow Britt you look, wow you are so beautiful, are you ready?" Santana asked absolutely gobsmacked at how stunning the blue eyed beauty looked.

"thank you so look amazing too , I'm ready if you are" Brittany said with that big grin on her face as she trailed her eyes up the luscious looking Latina in black knee high boots , blue denim jeans , a black lace top and a hot leather jacket.

"Okay let's go then" Santana said taking Brittany's hand and opening the door of her car to allow the blonde to get in.

"Why thank you" Brittany said looking up at the brunette as she shut the door.

"Oh before I forget" Santana said pulling out a Deep Pink rose and handing it to the blonde.

"Thanks san it's beautiful" Brittany spoke taking it gratefully.

"That colour rose means thank you, and I want to thank you for allowing me to take you out on a date". Santana spoke shyly as she pulled out of the drive.

"That's beautiful, so where are we going?" Brittany asked looking around out of the window.

"That is a mystery miss pierce" Santana said smirking as she carried on driving down the fast lanes on the way to their secret destination.

"San, look about before…"Brittany started.

"No, no we are not talking about that its forgotten , tonight is about me and you and our date which I hope you like , I had to turn on a lot of the Lopez charm to get some of this date."

"What do you mean Lopez charm." Brittany stated looking at Santana.

"Is my baby getting jealous?" Santana asked mockingly

"No … well maybe a little but can you blame me." Brittany sighed.

"Hey come on you know I only want you, anyway were here now" Santana spoke confidently.

"Yay!" Brittany shouted in excitement.

"So here's another one it's a Blue Rose which means mystery, because you have no idea where we are it's a complete mystery. And it also matches your eyes." Santana said looking deeply into Brittany's eyes.

"Right I'm going to blind fold you now so you'll have to trust me okay" The brunette spoke whilst putting the blindfold on and leading Brittany to their destination.

"Okay were here now" Santana spoke peacefully about 5 minutes later slipping the blindfold off.

"san this is … beautiful" Brittany spoke mesmerised as she saw a hillside in front of her overlooking a beautiful blue river , with a picknic blanket on the floor and the sky a beautiful orange colour as the sun was setting.

"Here's your next rose its Regular Pink meaning happiness, because you have no idea how happy you have made me tonight Britt" Santana said handing the next rose to Brittany.

As they sat down and watched the sun set Santana pulled the picnic basket out and retrieved a bottle of Dr Pepper.

"Would madam like some Dr Pepper?" Santana asked pulling out 2 glasses.

"Wow this is my favourite san thank you" Brittany spoke from the bottom of her heart.

"and now for the main, this Is what I had to turn on my charm to get apparently chow chows doesn't deliver so it took me a lot of persuasion, but I managed to get Theo himself to make you your favourite spaghetti and meatballs and I know you love lady and the tramp so I thought maybe we could act the last bit." Santana said pulling out a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs and lighting two candles in between them.

As Santana nudged the meatball across the plate with her nose Brittany knew this night was perfection. They cuddled and talked about everything.

As they sat laying under the stars both of them were silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence; it was a beautiful one where no words needed to be spoken to know that in this moment it was just two girls sharing a magical evening.

"San this is amazing ... no ones ever done anything like this for me before, you have no idea how much this means to me." Brittany said interlacing their fingers.

"It's not over yet there's somewhere else I want to take you." Santana said pulling them up and leading them into the car.

"San this night is already so perfect I don't know how it could get better" Brittany said stepping out of the car.

"I've brought you to the dance studio Britt, I only managed to get it for an hour but I hoped that maybe you could finally dance for me and ill sing for you." Santana said shyly opening the door to a dance studio covered in fary lights twinkling around.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me … I don't deserve it" the blonde spoke looking towards the floor.

Santana tilted Brittany's head up looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey look at me, you deserve this, your perfect in my eyes, here's a Yellow Rose it means to care, and I care about you. Come on how about I sing and you dance at the same time, that sound like a good idea." Santana spoke sweetly turning on the music.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

Santana started to sing as Brittany glided around the room elegantly. She couldn't stop smiling as she saw the music move through Brittany she was so fluid , so poised. She had a hard time singing as she was just watching in awe at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, nothing could compare to this sight, absolutely nothing.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

Brittany could barely concentrate on the moves the was making the voice of the Latina sounded mesmerising , so beautiful. She was captivating , every sound just gave her butterflies and she knew that she was the luckiest person in the world to be on this date.

_Say my name sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Oh_

_Call my name_

_Oh_

_Say my name sun shines through the rain _

_My whole life so lonely and come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Oh_

_Refrein_

_Refrein_

_Refrein_

Santana sang the last verse of the song as Brittany pulled her back in starting a slow dance. The blonde rested her head in the crook of Santana's neck as they danced peacefully. As they finished singing and dancing Brittany leaned in placing a firm kiss on Santana's lips.

"Thank you Santana that was amazing you are amazing" The blonde spoke with sincerity looking deep into Santana's mocha eyes.

"Brittany you are beautiful when you dance it's the most mesmerising thing I have ever seen , I can't even put it into words how it is watching you dance so here's a Lavender Rose. This means falling in love. Because that's all I can do when I'm around you Brittany. Everything you do makes me fall in love with you even more." The brunette spoke placing another kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Santana" Brittany said quietly.

"Hmm?" the Latina hummed.

"Can we go home, all I want to do is make love to you now?" Brittany asked.

"Come on baby lets go" Santana said kissing Brittany's hand.

_10 minutes later_

They arrived at the apartment and headed straight to Brittany's room. They wasted no time before kissing before they started to take off each other's clothing each piece one by one. As Santana pushed Brittany onto the bed she handed her another rose.

"The Orange Rose means desire. I have a lot of desire for you like all the time". Santana said as Brittany placed the rose on the bed side table.

The brunette Started kissing from the tip of Brittany's ear down to her jaw before the blonde captured her lips in a soothing kiss. She didn't want this to be quick , she wanted to take her time to caress every part of the blonde letting her know just how much time she was worth.

She started to kiss down Brittany's neck sucking at the pulse point.

"mmmm San" Brittany mumbled as Santana left her mark on Brittany's skin.

Santana started to move lower kissing one of Brittany's nipples sucking one as she massaged the other.

"oh my god San" The blonde moaned as Santana started to kiss lower down her abs kissing each one of them before moving to each thigh.

"Santana please lower" Brittany begged.

"okay baby" Santana whispered as she slowly started to circle the blondes clit before licking up the blondes slit.

"san no teasing please!" Brittany nearly shouted.

"okay you ready" Santana saw a faint nod from the blonde and drove her tongue all the way in.

"oh my… g-god" Brittany stammered out as Santana drove in and out with her tongue.

"san fuck san don't stop" Brittany pleaded.

"fuck me!" Brittany yelled as Santana drove 2 fingers in pumping in an out at a phenomenal pace.

"harder san I'm almost there" The blonde panted as Santana pumped in and out even harder.

"san I'm coming oh…oh my god!" she yelled as her back arched and before Santana could even get a word in Brittany flipped them over plunging 3 fingers into Santana without any warning.

"holy shit Britt you're stretching me so good don't stop!" Santana yelled as Brittany continued to pound into the hot Latina.

"you're so beautiful san , so, so beautiful" Brittany stated kissing Santana firmly on the lips before kissing down her jawline taking a moment to kiss every part of the brunette's skin.

"fuck me Britt" Santana let out a rugged breath.

"I am" Brittany spoke giving the Latina a smirk before pushing her fingers in even harder.

"right there Britt , oh my god I'm Cumming" Santana let out as her body started to shiver as Brittany embraced her cuddling into Santana like her life depended on it.

"that was…" Santana started

"amazing" Brittany finished as her eyes started to softly close.

"wait a sec don't fall asleep yet Britt, I have one last rose." Santana got up and retrieved the rose giving it to Brittany.

"san" Brittany said gobsmacked.

"it's a fake plastic red rose Britt. A red rose is for being in love. I'm in love with you Brittany so this last rose is for you. When all of your roses from tonight have died that's when ill stop loving you". Santana said placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips.

Brittany didn't notice she was crying until Santana started to kiss away each tear stroking the side of the blondes face.

"I love you Santana more than anything in this world" were the last words to be heard before a soft and peaceful sleep overtook them both.

**I hope you liked the date , I was never sure what I wanted the date to be like so I kind of just improvised anyway please R+R or pm me **** thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Santana's p.o.v

"Ughh" I groaned turning the alarm off on my phone seeing it was only 8:00 in the morning. Turning over I saw a blonde head of hair and nothing else. Chuckling to myself I pushed the hair away revealing the most beautiful face in the world. Regrettably though we had class today which means I have to wake her up.

"Britt babe wake up." I said softly stroking her hair.

"Britt time to get up" I said a little louder but still she wouldn't wake up.

"Britt I want to have sex" I said in the same serious voice.

Immediately soft lips were placed agenised mine and I was being pinned down to the bed.

"Baby your wish is my command" Brittany said as she started so kiss just below my ear knowing it drives me crazy.

"hmmmm, Britt as much as I want to now we have class in half an hour and I need to get dressed and out of your apartment." I mumbled desperately trying not to give in.

"But you just said you wanted sex" the blonde beauty spoke giving me a confused look.

"Babe I had been trying to wake you up. But I realise now you only wake up if I kiss you or whisper you something dirty." I said giving her a peck before getting up.

"fine , I guess I'll have to have a cold shower now you've got me all worked up then." She sighed seeing her pout like she is doing right now is basically emotional blackmail I thought to myself.

"look I would give nothing more right now then be able to pin you to that bed and ravish your amazing body, but we have class and I need to get out of here because it's going to look suspicious if we walk in together." I spoke sadly whilst giving her another peck slightly longer this time, god I love her lips I thought to myself whilst finishing getting dressed.

"I guess your right babe, I'm gonna get a shower and I'll see you in class okay." She reasoned pulling me into a passionate and lustful kiss.

"Mmm" I moaned kissing her back with as much force pushing her agenised the wall. As soon as she started to suck and nibble down on my pulse point I knew I had to get out before I couldn't.

"Britt baby I've got to go before I can't stop…oh my god" I tried to escape her as she was pulling me further into her.

She nibbled on my ear "you'll just have to hold on then for later" smirking Brittany pulled back.

"I'm so gonna get you back see you in class babe" I called walking out of her room.

"Love you!" she shouted back to me, for a second I just paused and smiled at myself before heading out the front door.

"Love you too!" I shouted before shutting the door.

It's amazing how one person can change your mood just like that I thought to myself.

*ring ring, ring ring*.

-I pulled out my phone and before I could even speak I knew immediately who it was.

_-How was your date Lezpez_

_-Hey Puck, it was amazing _

_-Really I have to meet the girl that has tamed my labra_

_I am not tamed (I said seriously)_

_-Oh yeah then why no insult yet eh?_

_-Shut up you douche ill bring her to meet you soon okay?_

_-See ya later san _

_-Yeh bye._

I grabbed my favourite Starbucks coffee and headed straight to class to prepare the lesson.

Holy shit I thought feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_From Blue eyed beauty 3 -Hey sweet cheeks see you in class xoxo _

_To blue eyed beauty 3- I'll see you later babe much love xoxo_

_3 hours later Brittany p.o.v_

Walking into class after everyone else I saw the one thing I wanted Santana, oh wait I'm supposed to say professor Lopez sat at her desk looking intently at her laptop with some black glasses on. I had never seen her in these before but WOW she looked good.

"Hi class, I would like to inform you today you will not be learning anything" she said confidently walking around the class.

"I want you to do a biography of sorts , what I want is for you to pick your favourite person , whether it be an author, a singer , a film director , a philosopher , a dancer" she said looking at me on the word *dancer* "and I want you to look at their history , achievements etc… then I want you to write how there past has influenced their future , why you think they chose there career , answer the questions that are un answered be a philosopher and work around your selected person. You can started planning, studding or whatever these next lessons just use your time wisely. That's all so let's get started and if you need me just call me or whatever." The brunette smiled as she made her way back up to her laptop.

Pulling out my phone I sent a quick text.

_To __My sexy professor 3- you never told me you wore glasses ;) __ ,_ feeling a buzz I pulled out my phone to see I had received a text , smiling knowing it was her I opened it.

_From my sexy professor 3- hmm since I didn't stay at home last night I couldn't ware my reading contacts so I had to settle for these , I look terrible in glasses __ anyway aren't you supposed to be working…_

_To My sexy professor 3- well I only did it because it was urgent and I had to tell you something…_

Looking over to see her grin at the text I anxiously awaited my reply

_From my sexy professor 3- oh yeah and what did you have to tell me so urgently?_

I smirked inwardly before typing out my reply.

_To My sexy professor 3- how sexy you look in those glasses and that outfit , there are so many things I want to do to you in this room on that desk with you in that outfit…_

_From my sexy professor 3- baby don't get me all turned on now_

_To My sexy professor 3- I kiss you roughly, then I would strip you down so you were in just your underwear and pin you to the desk…_

_From my sexy professor 3- Britt please no more_

I laughed a little before typing out yet another reply; all of these ideas were starting to really turn me on.

_To My sexy professor 3- then I would kiss you on the point just below your ear because I know how it drives you crazy before nibbling down your neck , then id rip of your bra and start to suck and massage your breasts, id tease you till your begging me to fuck you._

_From my sexy professor 3- Brittany no more please I can't take it._

Just as I was about to type yet another saucy reply the bell went and I thought damn just as I was getting to her.

"Have a good day class and remember to try and get some more info on who ever your studding you'll find it easier. Oh and uhh miss Pierce could you stay behind please" The sexy Latina said before everyone got up and exited the class.

Once the class was gone she walked up to the top and locked the door before turning around.

"Miss Pierce do you know why you're here?" she said walking back down towards her desk, I decided to play along and followed her to her desk.

"No professor" I said seductively, she pushed me up agenised the wall and started massaging my breasts and whispering in my ear.

"did you think it was funny to tease my all through the lesson, do you think you would get away with it without me having to punish you?" she started to put her hand down my underwear starting to massage my clit at the same time she was nibbling on my pulse point.

"San please…" I panted running my fingers through her hair pulling her in for a searing kiss as she pushed harder onto my bundle of nerves.

"What do you want Britt?" she asked kissing just below my jaw line.

"San … oh my-god Sa… San" I could barely make out as I kept thrusting my hips into hers begging for some contact.

"Tell me Britt what do you want?" she asked again giving me a rough and powerful kiss demanding entrance to which I happily gave. From loss of breath I had to back away from the kiss.

"Please san just ... fuck-fuck me now" I begged before she pulled her hand out from my leggings and completely stopped starting to walk away before leaving the classroom.

"What the hell san!" I yelled following her up the stairs.

"Sorry babe but you didn't think you could tease me all day and get away with it did you? let's just say were even now" she said as we entered a taxi to go to her apartment.

"Fine I'm sorry now were even but just so you know as soon as we get back to your apartment I'm going to rock your world." I said placing my lips on hers.

I heard her mumble quietly "god Brittany you're going to be the death of me".

Don't worry I plan on it I thought smirking inwardly just wait till we get in your apartment.

**Hey so just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with the story sorry it****'****s been a while I****'****ve been really busy with family stuff but I****'****m going to try to update again more often**** now again****, hopefully soon everything will be back to normal so please stick with the story please don't hesitate to pm me with ideas questions etc… and please review , me loves me some reviews **** thanks x**


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany p.o.v

After round 3 or 4 or was it 5 of mind blowing sex me and Santana fell practically straight to sleep , I seriously have never come that many times in a row I thought she broke me!

Waking up I checked the time on my phone to see it was only 7 in the morning so we had about 8 hours before class. Turning over I was met with my favourite face in the world. Stroking her hair behind her ear and giving her a kiss on her forehead I took the time to really take in her beauty, she looked so peaceful and relaxed. I think she looks most beautiful when she's asleep. She snuggled further into me and I spent the next hour just thinking of how I got so lucky. The date she had given me was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, she took the time to get to know me and I know that at this moment I would give up anything for her.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep I went into her kitchen to grab myself a cup of coffee to take back to bed.

"Hey there sexy" a voice startled me

"Holy shit, you scared me" I gasped turning round to be met with a man with a Mohawk.

"So I take it your Santana's lovely lady, nice to meet you the names puck or sex god which ever you prefer." He said giving me a smirk.

"I'm gonna go with Puck, nice to meet you I'm Brittany. I take it your Santana's roommate then" I spoke whilst pouring my cup of coffee.

"You mean she hasn't told you about me, well I guess she is probably intimidated. I mean come on with my looks who can blame her." He said confidently giving a wiggle with his eyebrows.

"Hmm you're sure of yourself aren't you, sorry Puck but my Santana's my lovely lady, don't think I'll ever get enough of her sweet lady kisses" giving him a wink he smiled and embraced me into a hug.

"I like you, you're cool and sexy so you can defiantly stay here as much as you like. Being her lesbro I'm gonna say this once hurt her and I'll kill you but I gotta go to work now great to meet you." He said heading towards the door.

"See you later!" I shouted after him whilst laughing to myself I made my way back into the bedroom taking a sip of my coffee and snuggling back into Santana.

I hadn't realised id fallen back asleep and about half an hour later I felt a bit of shuffling next to me. I looked up to see Santana getting out of the bed.

"Well at least I know you can't run out on me, I mean were in your apartment" I said as she turned round giving me a big smile.

"Hmmm morning baby" she said giving me a kiss on the lips lingering there a little while longer than usual.

"Morning" I said back pulling her back on top of me as we enjoyed our little make out session that was going on.

"I'm going to get a coffee, you want one?" she mumbled as she nuzzled her nose in my neck.

"Mmm nope I'm okay I had one about an hour ago whilst having a conversation with puck" I replied whist inhaling her sweet scent before kissing her neck.

"Oh god baby mmmm, wait you met puck?" she said giving me a confused look.

"Mhmm, the sex god himself" I spoke giving a small laugh at the end.

"Oh god what did he say?" she spoke as we made our way into her kitchen.

"Umm not much to be honest, oh he said I can stay here as much as I want because I'm cool and sexy." I yawned whilst taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well I have to agree with him on that one, the guy obviously is just being honest there." She said giving me a wink and a peck on the cheek.

"Babe can I take a shower I smell?" I asked whilst twitching my nose.

"Smell gorgeous that you do babe … take a shower if you want everything's in there" she smiled whilst drinking her coffee.

"Thank you, love you!" I shouted whilst heading into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on before stripping and getting in, soaking up all the hot water and closing my eyes I just relaxed.

I felt someone placing kisses along my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Santana kissing and rubbing body wash into my back.

"I was scared you might get lonely so I came to keep you company" she said as she started to kiss my neck.

"Oh my god san" I gasped as she started to push her thigh into my sex the pressure making me ache for more contact.

Pushing my back agenised the wall she started to massage my breasts whilst applying more pressure to my throbbing centre.

"San … please" I begged rocking my hips into her leg.

Before I could think she pushed 3 fingers into my wet centre pumping in and out at a rapid pace.

"Please don't stop" I pleaded as she smirked curling her fingers into my hitting the spot every time.

"Sannnnnn!" I screamed as I came down from my high. It amazed me how dark her eyes could get when she was turned on.

Flipping our positions I knelt down on the floor of the shower pushing Santana up agenised the wall and placing her legs so they were wrapped around my shoulders having to hold them there so she didn't fall.

I licked up her slit smiling as I heard Santana moan "god Britt".

"You're so wet San" I said licking her sex again.

"Fuck Brittany please" she moaned loudly thrusting her hips into me aching for contact.

"Someone's egar" I said laughing as she pushed into me even more getting even wetter as I circled her clit with my tongue.

"Please no teasing just fuck me" she whimpered.

"Ugh" I heard her moan as I drove my tongue into her dripping sex thrusting in and out.

"Shit Britt I'm close" she moaned as I started to push in and out even further.

"Don't come yet baby hold on" I commanded whist curling up the end of my tongue hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

"Please Britt let me come fuck Jesus Christ" she pleaded as I started to suck her clit.

"Come for me san, come now" I said as she toppled over feeling her muscles clench around my tongue as I heard her moan repeatedly.

"Wow" I heard her say breathlessly.

"Jesus bloody hell , we need to make shower sex a regular thing" I panted whilst wrapping a towel round the both of us as we got out and made our way back into Santana's room.

After we finally managed to get changed I walked over to check the time on my phone.

"Fuck" I cursed as I checked my phone.

_7 new missed calls from mum_

Ooo I wonder what's going to happen there? Any ideas? , so Brittany finally met puck eh ;) , I'm from England hence the way its "mum" instead of "mom" just thought I'd let you all know in case. Please R+R don't hesitate to pm me , thank you for sticking with this story it means a lot x


	13. Chapter 13

_7 new missed calls from mum_

"Babe what's up?" Santana asked engulfing Brittany into a giant hug.

"I have 7 missed calls off my mum San" the blonde replied looking anxiously at her phone.

"Oh" The small brunette replied furrowing her eyebrows.

"I guess I should ring her back real quick okay baby" Brittany sighed giving Santana a peck on the lips.

"Okay but …" The brunette stopped midway through the sentence.

"What you thinking San?"

"I'm sorry if I'm out of line saying this but… Just don't let her be mean to you okay baby, you haven't told me much about your mum but it kinda seems like she's a bully. I just can't help but worry she's going to upset you." Santana said looking the blonde straight in the eyes.

The blonde gave Santana a long passionate kiss on the lips to let her know how grateful she was.

"That wasn't out of line honey it was sweet and it means so much that you care about me enough to think about these things." Brittany said as Santana pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Of course I think about these things I love you." The small Latina replied holding on to the blonde tighter.

"Our Love

As long as there is love, I will cherish you.

As long as there is life, I will love you.

As long as the stars shine above, I will want you.

As long as there are waves in the ocean, I will need you.

As long as there is heaven above, there will always be our love." Brittany whispered into Santana's ears kissing her lightly before pulling back.

"That was beautiful Britt Britt"

"I'm gonna ring my mum now okay" The blonde reached for her phone dialling her mother's number in.

_*_Ring ring ring_*_

_- Brittany do you know how many times I have tried to ring you_

_-yes mum I haven't had my phone, what's going on, the last time I spoke to you, you disowned me _

_- Yeah whatever, I'm here in New York I'm coming to visit your apartment_

_-what? Why are you here?_

_- Well I wanted to see you and I have a surprise for you_

_- __Why__ would you want to see me? __Anyway__ I'm __kind of __busy__ right now can't it wait _(Santana was snuggling into Brittany sat on the sofa)

_- Brittany S Pierce I'm your mother and I made the effort to see you now come home_

_- Fine but what's this surprise _

_- After some persuasion on my part Artie has gratefully come because he wants to give you to another go, how great is that. What an amazing man he is._

_- You did what! _(Santana cautiously looked at Brittany hearing the raise and tone in her voice)

_- You should be grateful I've done this for you, and you should be grateful he even wants to be with you after your little lesbian faze now come back to the apartment because were both here now._

_- How dare you bring him here, and how dare you just say it's a faze, I'll be with whoever I want and you would know there's no way in hell I would ever get back with Artie. Not even if my life depended on it._

_- Brittany I will not talk about this over the phone now come on, back to the apartment where we will talk like adults_

_- Whatever._

Brittany hung up the phone seething with her mother, how dare she bring him back here.

"Britt, are you okay" Santana said searching for the blondes eyes.

Brittany suddenly collapsed into the Latinas arms crying her eyes out as Santana stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, hey baby it's going to be okay tell me what happened." The brunette soothed.

"Mum – gone to my apartment – brought Artie – wants me to go there" Brittany made out in-between cries.

"How fucking dare she, the cheek, okay I'm going with you" Santana sighed grabbing her bag.

"San you don't need to do…" The blonde started before Santana whipped round interrupting her.

"Britt I'm your girlfriend, I'm coming with you. Frankly I don't trust your mum and I defiantly don't trust Artie so I'm coming with you and I swear to god If they even think about trying anything I will go all lima heights, Te juro que si intentan algo voy a ir hasta alturas de lima en el culo de mierda que se creen que son manojo de idiotas voy a morir antes que dejar que mierda manipular otra vez!" Santana started to shout pacing back and forth.

"San, calm down you can come just stop shouting in Spanish although it's really hot and sexy I don't have a clue what you're saying." Brittany said pulling Santana out of the front door.

"Sorry babe, it's going to be okay I won't let them do anything to you. I love you and I'm gonna kill them if they try anything." Santana said kissing the blonde on the cheek trudging the streets of New York.

"You always know the right thing to say hon" the blonde said laughing.

"You bet I do … are you ready for this?" Santana said as they reached the apartment door.

"Now or never" Brittany said before taking a deep breath before opening the apartment door.

"Sorry Brittany she insisted she come in, hey San" Rachel struggled out quickly.

"It's okay Rach where is she?" The blonde asked.

"In the kitchen, Quinn had a massive go at her and no one is barley talking its really awkward" Rachel sighed leading them into the kitchen.

"Brittany" Her mum said looking up at her.

"Mum, Artie, what are you doing here?" Brittany questioned looking pissed off at the young guy in a wheelchair.

"Brittany I decided to forgive you and give us another go." Artie said patronisingly.

"yeah Brittany you never know when you will get another opportunity like this I mean come on you're lucky he wants you as it is after your faze." Her mom commented condescendingly as Santana stood with her mouth wide open as to what she was witnessing.

"Artie there is no way in hell I'm ever going to get back together with you! so you may as well leave your wasting your time. Plus there was no faze it's who I am!" Brittany shouted getting angry now.

"Brittany doesn't be stupid" Her mum said giving her a disapproving look.

"yeah Brittany don't be a stupid blonde , if I don't love you who will , I mean come on you haven't got a lot of great quality's about you no one else is going to want you." He said again with a patronising tone in his voice.

Brittany stood quiet as Santana looked over to see tears form in the blondes eyes.

"listen cripple I don't know who you think you are , but you do not come to HER apartment and insult her with that condescending tone because she is not stupid she is the smartest most beautiful and funny person I've ever met , if any ones stupid here it's you for hurting her. She has more great quality's in her little finger than you do in your whole body so I suggest if you think you can do so much better why don't you go fuck of and find someone who's willing to put up with your patronising tone and leave Brittany the fuck alone before I go all lima heights on your ass!" Santana shouted at Artie, she was shaking in anger and was close to hitting the boy.

"And who are you" Brittany's mum said coldly as Santana shot her a death glare.

"Oh don't get me started on you, you're supposed to be her MOTHER, what sort of person treats their family their daughter the way you do. You are nothing more than a bully and Brittany can do ten times better than to have a mother like you, all you do is manipulate her well not anymore saying it's a faze it's who she is if you don't like it get the fuck out right now both of you before I beat you do death!". Santana shouted once again pushing them both out the apartment door before shouting "OH YEAH IM HER GIRLFREIND!"

She snaked up behind Brittany pulling her into a hug as Quinn and Rachel just stood there shocked at Santana's outburst.

"So that went well, you know I think your mother loves me" The brunette kissed the laughing blonde on the lips.

**Please R+R or pm me I love review****'s**** …. **** What do you think of Brittany's mum then? ****Sorry I am trying to write more often family stuff still happening but I will NOT be quitting this story so please stick with it ** **thanks.**

**Spanish translation**

**- (Te juro que si intentan algo voy a ir hasta alturas de lima en el culo de mierda que se creen que son manojo de idiotas voy a morir antes que dejar que mierda manipular otra vez!)**

**- I**** swear if t****hey try anything I**** will go all lima heights on their asses fucking who do they think they are bunch o****f douchebags I will die before I**** let them fucking manipulate her again!**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been around an hour since Artie and Brittany's mother had left and the blonde just sat there in silence. Every now and then Santana would ask her if she's okay or ask if she needed anything to drink or eat but she just sat there giving a simple nod to the head.

Quinn and Rachel sat cuddling into Brittany trying their best to comfort her by trying to make her laugh or whisper sweet things into her ear but it was no use. It scared Santana how lifeless the usually optimistic blonde looked as she paced back and forth trying to figure out how to comfort the blonde in any way. Brittany hadn't spoken a word to Santana since her mother and Artie had left the apartment and this was starting to worry the brunette, but she knew she would not have done a thing differently the two deserved to be yelled at and they're both lucky she didn't beat the hell out of them.

During the middle of Santana's internal battle on whether or not she did the right thing Brittany stood up and started to walk down the hall.

"Britt" Santana said softly as she approached the blonde.

"Britt I've cancelled class today so I can stay with you" she mentioned a bit louder as she went to give the blonde a hug.

"I'm going to my room, I just need to be alone for a while and think" Brittany said coldly as she made her way towards her bedroom.

"Bri..." the brunette started sounding upset as her voice broke.

"Alone Santana" The blonde said looking emotionless as she disappeared into her room.

Santana sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath as she crinkled her eyebrows together thinking hard about the events that had just occurred.

"San" Rachel started

"Santana" Quinn said louder breaking Santana out of her haze.

"Mmmm" the brunette said as she looked towards them distraught.

"I'm sure she'll be okay soon, I think maybe she just needs to calm down" Rachel said comfortingly as Quinn pushed a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"No" Santana replied harshly.

"What?" Quinn asked as Santana stood up.

"I'm not letting her push me away again… no way in hell" she carried on determinedly as she started to make her way to Brittany's bedroom.

"Sant…" Quinn started as Santana continued to ignore it.

"Quinn baby just leave it, I think this will be a good thing" Rachel said planting a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I know I just- I just worry about her that's all, both of them actually, I really like Santana" Quinn said sadly as Rachel pulled her in for a comforting kiss.

"I know sweetie me too, hey remember what we were first like when we first got together in secret, in fact I think maybe we were worse honey".

"Yeah you're right babe" Quinn said giving Rachel a peck before they cuddled up on the sofa.

Meanwhile Santana took a deep breath before entering Brittany's room.

"Santana I thought I told you to…" Brittany started but was interrupted by Santana's forceful lips on hers pushing her back into the bed.

Santana grazed Brittany's bottom lip with her tongue requesting entrance which Brittany immediately gave. Reluctantly Santana broke the kiss to breath for air and started to kiss her way down the blonde's neck removing both of their tops in the process.

The brunette started to suck and nibble on the blondes pulse point kissing every inch of skin she could.

"San" Brittany started as she started to moan at Santana kissing down the valley of her breasts before kneading them with her hands.

"No talking Britt" Santana breathlessly replied as she started to kiss down Brittany's toned stomach hearing the blonde moan repeatedly.

The brunette pushed her tongue flat on the blondes clit making her gasp in the process , Brittany thrust her hips upward begging for more contact as Santana flicked her tongue on the bundle of nerves before slowly pushing her tongue inside the blonde moaning at the incredible taste.

"Oh my god – Sa… san more" Brittany moaned pushing her hips into Santana's mouth and tightening her grip on the brunettes back.

If it weren't for the fact that Santana was focusing on Brittany's pleasure the intense grip the blonde had on her would probably hurt.

Hearing Brittany constantly moan spurred Santana on as she began to increase the pressure and the speed of her tongue on the blonde's sex using the thumb to circle Brittany's bundle of nerves at the same time.

"Right there Santana … Jesus" Brittany had never felt anything like this and she certainly didn't want it to stop as she wrapped her legs further round Santana's back.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better Santana thrust two fingers inside the crying blonde and started to pump in and out and a speedy pace.

"San I'm gonna come!" Brittany yelled desperately trying to hold on wanting to experience this moment for ever.

"Come for me Brittany, you're so beautiful" Santana husked as she brought her mouth up pulling the blonde into a searing kiss conveying all sorts of passion.

That was enough for Brittany as her muscles started to clench around the Brunette's fingers as she stared to violently shake and quiver underneath Santana.

Santana trailed kisses from Brittany's stomach all the way back up to her mouth.

"I'm so in love with you Brittany, every single part of you I wanted to show you how much you mean to me but I could never convey that through words… please don't push me away… please" She whispered one last time before kissing the blonde softly but passionately before lying next to her pushing a strand of hair out the bright eyed girls face.

They lay in silence for a while just staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a beautiful one where everything they wanted to tell each other was conveyed through their eyes.

"Thank you" Brittany stated quietly before letting a single tear drop from her eyes.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, for coming back, for standing up to Artie and my mother, but most of all thank you for loving me San. I'll be honest the reason I came in here wasn't because of you, well it sort of was it was just-"

"It's okay take your time babe" Santana spoke reassuringly placing a kiss on the crying blonde's forehead cuddling further into her.

"When Artie said no one would love me and I didn't have any quality's it kind of got to me a bit because. Because it makes me think I'm not good enough for you-"

"Brittany…" Santana started sympathetically.

"no wait let me finish… it honestly made me feel like that because in my mind that's kind of how I feel and then when they both called me stupid it hurt and I know that it's probably me being me but it still hurt you know … but then you just come in and make love to me like that. You made me feel and you continually make me feel like I'm good enough for you and I love you so much Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world and because of that I think anything is possible." Brittany finished by kissing Santana passionately on the lips as the brunette cupped Brittany's face in her hands.

"I love you too Britt , and that's how I know in 1 year or in 10 years me and you are going to be together in this exact position telling each other we love each other no matter what okay?"

"Okay… you're so smart there's no wonder you're a philosophy teacher when you come out with stuff like that" Brittany said smiling kissing Santana on the cheek.

"guys are you done having sex yet Rachel wants to break out the karaoke and I want to get drunk plus Kurt and Blane are coming over in half an hour so Is Sugar so get your asses out of bed!" Quinn yelled ruining Brittany and Santana's sentimental moment.

With a short laugh Santana pulled out her phone

*Ring ring ring*

_-heyy dude_

_-sappnin Lesbro?_

_-how dyou fancy coming to a little party for me, it'll give you a chance to meet everyone._

_- Kk where and when_

_-Brittany's place half an hour_

_-see you then dude bye_

_-bye._

"I invited puck I hope you don't mind" Santana said getting dressed alongside Brittany.

"No it's cool I like him" Brittany laughed remembering their first meeting.

"Cool are you ready then?" the brunette asked with a devilish smirk kissing Brittany's neck.

"Hell yeah! My sexy professor" the blonde shouted.

"Good, get ready Britt's baby cos I'm about to gets ma drink on!"

**Party time then in the apartment hmmm maybe we will have a bit of fun there eh? ****… Don't forget to review or pm me with any ideas that you have for the party I will always try to incorporate them ;) thanks for reading x **


	15. Chapter 15

No ones p.o.v

After everyone had arrived Sugar passed round shots to everyone and to everyone's surprise Rachel had already got the karaoke up and running singing a range of Barbra Streisand songs … as per usual.

"Berry ill pay you $50 to sing something people actually like" Santana said as Brittany clung onto her.

"I'm sorry why don't you sing something better then Santana" Rachel spoke challenging the semi drunk brunette.

"Go on babe" Brittany spoke up knowing just how good Santana was.

"Tana Tana Tana" everyone around the room started to cheer as she made her way up.

"Ughh I guess ill be singing Valerie then guys, please be nice though Brittany's the only one to have ever heard me sing before".

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

_And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture._

_Since I've come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

They all sat there with their mouths hanging open as they heard Santana sing while Brittany had on a giant proud smile.

_Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer._

_I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You._

_Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy._

_Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy._

_Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

_And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture._

_Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

Even Rachel stared in awe as Santana sung the last line of the song.

"Go lesbro go lesbro go…ow" Puck chanted before being smacked over the head by Quinn.

"Santana that was amazing!" Kurt yelled pulling her into a bone-crushing hug only to be dragged off by Brittany.

"Hey don't break my girlfriend" Brittany warned giving the happy brunette a kiss on the lips.

"Santana that was great … how do you get that rasp in your voice?" Rachel asked actually pleased with Santana's singing.

"That is so nice, I smoke cigars," she said cuddling into Brittany.

"I wish I could buy you… sorry asperges," Sugar said earning a chuckle from the group.

"Body shots … Brittany your turn first" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows as Brittany pulled her top off.

"Hells no … no one but me is doing a shot of my hot baby but me!" Santana shouted as she poured salt from the top of Brittany's stomach all the way down her toned stomach circling it at the belly button right down to the lining of her bodycon skirt. Placing the lime in Brittany's mouth she got herself prepared.

" Ready?" Santana asked.

As Brittany nodded Santana slowly and sexily ran her tongue along Brittany picking up all the salt as she went along careful not to miss a single grain, she inwardly moaned at the taste of Brittany's sweet skin before pulling back to down the shot of tequila and taking the lime out of the blondes mouth noticing her eyes had gone a shade darker than usual.

"I'm gay but holy shit that was hot" Blane commented

"Agreed" Kurt said while Quinn and Rachel along with everyone else stood drooling at the site of the two girls.

"Guys are eyes are up here" Brittany spoke pulling them out of their trance as she pulled the Latina towards her.

"Babe that was so sexy, if we weren't surrounded by people now id totally take you, make you scream my name over and over." Santana husked into Brittany's ear as she pulled her out of the living room and into the bathroom locking the doors behind them.

"Miss Lopez your supposed to teach me not to drink, and not to be rude" Brittany said in a sexy tone as she started to pull off Santana's top.

"I am a teacher baby and I'm going to show you how to get an A" She replied cockily …

So guys, so sorry for not updating sooner long story short my brother broke my laptop screen so back to the good old Mac , ill try to update way more often now but might take longer as this computer has a hell of a lot of updates. Please review and pm me with any ideas, questions etc thank you all for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Santana p.o.v

I woke up with Brittany sprawled on top of me in the bath to the excruciating sound of my phone ringing.

Who is it? and what the fuck do you want?

Santana Marie Lopez do you think that's any way to talk to your mother?

Oh shit sorry Mami my bad, I had a bit to much to drink last night

Yes and then let me guess you went home with some random girl…

No I was at my girlfriends house

….

Mami you there?

SANTANA THIS IS BRILLIANT!

Okay calm down and please don't shout I can barely think my head is hurting that much.

Oh Santana i'm so happy for you darling this just makes my visit even better.

(Oh shit, I silently cursed) what visit?

Mija im coming up tomorrow so you better introduce me to your lovely girlfriend

Fine see ya Mami te amo.

Te amo Mija

I took a small look down to see Brittany still snuggled into me blonde hair covering her beautiful face.

Not being able to help myself I started planting kisses under her ear working my way further down, but hey who can blame me? , She's hot im hot.

"Hmmm, best wake up ever" Brittany chuckled as she pulled me in for a soft peck on the lips.

I noticed a frown appear on her face before she took a look around us.

"Yes baby we did fall asleep in the bath before you ask." I said as I carried her out of the bath and into the kitchen.

"Morning, all the others went home last night while you two locked yourselves in the bathroom."

"Quinn honey please stop shouting" Rachel mumbled as she sank into the sofa with a coffee, and I thought I looked bad the midget looked terrible.

"Santy baby I have a headache so gimme a kiss" Brittany suddenly said with a pout.

"And you're sure that will fix your headache?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well we can always try" my Blondie said trying to be innocent.

"To be fair who can say no to that pout," I stated giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Did it work yet?" I mumbled againsed her lips.

"Not yet" she groaned back to me

"Well- there- is- a- saying- try- and- try- again" I spoke in-between kisses as, moaning as she started nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Jesus guys at least wait until we go out before you start to go at it."

Quinn huffed.

"Just cos your not getting any Fabrey" I quickly replied.

"Ill have you know Quinn gets it most nights, at least we can control ourselves" the hobbits poor attempt at trying to beat me was actually quite humouring.

"It's okay berry cos you know what… me and Britts totally had sex on your bed" I said simply.

Hold up you should see the look on Berrys face right now, im so close to wetting myself it's that funny.

"She's joking we didn't really Rach" Brittany said sweetly before slapping me on the arm.

"Ow… sorry berry we didn't really, so what's everyone up to today?"

"I have to go and practice my vocals all day to improve my already impeccable vocal range." Rachel said with one of those huge amazing but annoying smiles.

"Im going back down to the library, what about you two?" Quinn asked cramming half a bacon sandwich in her mouth, god that girl loved her bacon.

" I have class today?" Britt said as she started tickling up the side of my neck placing light kisses.

" A class I shall be teaching, so you best have done your homework young lady, oh yeah before I forget my Mami Is coming into town and the thing is iwantyoutomeether." I rushed the ending for some reason I was super nervous, and I am not nervous I am a supper, sexy, strong Latina.

"Mkayyy San can you say that slower for me because I didn't understand what the hell that was." She said looking at me really confused.

" Okay my Mami is in town and I was wondering if you would ummm meet her please?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'd love to meet your mum baby, id be honoured"

"I love you so much Brittany," I mumbled before pulling her into a deep kiss.

*Ring ring*

"Fuck sake!" I yelled pulling out my phone

-Hello

-Santana this is Mr Thomas

-What can I do for you sir?

-There's an emergency meeting and we need you there

-Okay ill come now, bye

"Babe I got to go something about an emergency meeting okay" I sighed kissing Brittany before walking out the door.

"Love you" I heard her shout and inwardly smiled, god I am so lucky to have her I thought as I replied with the exact same words before grabbing a cab getting to collage.

As I walked through the door I could tell this was a serious meeting all the governors were there with their black-laced shoes and expensive suits.

"Hello Santana" Mr Thomas said shiftily.

"Hi sir" I said reluctantly taking a seat.

"So Santana what can you tell us about your secret relationship with the student at this school called Brittany Pierce.

Oh- my- god

Okay guys I don't know how to express how sorry I am right now, my laptops still broke, and now my computers also decided to break so at the moment writing this story is just when I can get to a computer.

I WILL NOT BE GIVING UP ON THIS STORY

I want to thank you all so much for sticking with this story it means so so much to me.

Pretty please review, and pm me if you want me to incorporate anything into the story all suggestions are welcome and I will try my best to put them into the story thanks again!


	17. Chapter 17

**Santana p.o.v **

_"So Santana what can you tell us about your secret relationship with the student at this school called Brittany Pierce."_

Words cannot describe how I feel right now, so I just sit there silent … processing. How the hell did this happen.

So I do the only thing I can think of … play it cool.

"What do you mean secret relationship?" I spoke nervily.

"excuse me miss Lopez but I have to say I'm disappointed in you, look I don't know if these accusations are true but I'm telling you now if whatever this is doesn't stop then not only could you lose your job, miss Brittany could lose her degree and everything she has worked for especially since it goes on all your records." Mr Thomas spoke as I tried to advert his eyes.

"But anyone could have made this up sir no offence but why take the word of some idiot who clearly doesn't know what they're talking about." I pleaded trying to get myself out of this situation.

"I think the mother of Brittany Peirce knows what she's talking about… look Santana you know you are and always have been my favourite employee, all I'm asking is that you just stop whatever this is now okay , you take the rest of the day off to sort this out." He spoke with more sincerity in his eyes.

Her fucking mother! I swear when I get my hands on her she is going to with she's never been born, how could she fucking do that to her own daughter what sort of person is she?

"Goodbye sir" I say politely as I make my way out of the office.

I start to walk down the streets of New York watching the passing couples as they happily walk around the city hand in hand … so in love but love isn't reality; love is a fairytale … not reality.

I have been sat in the exact same spot for so long now, it seems hours have passed and yet thinking has got me nowhere and considering I am not allowed back today all I can do is think.

Do I quit?

But what about Brittany?

What about her future?

She's lost so much already.

I guess when you love someone you will always try to do what's best for them , no matter how it affects you and that is what I have to do. Brittany deserves so much she can find someone else to love, there are millions of people in this world … but she needs her job because that's reality; and who knows maybe she will find love within her work, her job.

When you truly love someone … you have to let them go.

It's about 3 hours later when I'm on her doorstep, thinking what to say, how to say it.

I open the door to see Quinn sat there with a smile on her face, we had become good friends in the past few weeks … she was just one of the many people I will miss.

"Hey san, everything okay?" Quinn asked biting into bacon butty.

"Yeah you eating bacon again?" I asked making a coffee, trying to act like nothing was wrong was coming increasingly hard.

"Mmm" she spoke and we both chuckled at how addicted she was to that stuff.

"What times Britt home?" I asked warily and just then the door burst open.

Before I could even speak I was being dragged into a bedroom to be pushed up agenised the wall and met by a forceful kiss, this is one of the things I loved no matter how forceful, how quick, every kiss we shared had passion something that had never been as strong as it had with Brittany.

I could feel myself getting carried away as she started to kiss and nibble on my pulse point.

"Britt" I moaned

"Mmm" she replied huskily

"Britt stop, we need to stop" she threw me onto the bed and clambered on top of me removing her shirt in the process.

"Baby stop" I spoke as she sheepishly got off me to put her shirt back on.

"What's the matter? Oh and where were you during lesson today?" She asked scrunching up her eyebrows together, god I love it when she does that … stop Santana stop you're supposed to be breaking up with her.

"Britt, baby we need to talk" I said pulling her back down onto the bed as she turned to face me.

"Sanny why do I feel like it's something bad?" oh god this is it no backing down now just do it Santana.

I scrunched my eyes shut as I said "I don't love you Brittany".

**Brittany p.o.v**

I took a deep breath, how can she not love me.

"What?" I say shakily trying to keep composed.

"I've tried to love you Brittany I really have, I just don't" my whole world felt like it was crashing down; when someone says they love you it makes you feel on top of the world. To have that ripped away … wow it hurts so bad.

"What the fuck Santana, what do you mean you don't love me! What about that date Santana , what about you telling me you loved me , was that just some sick game to you?" I scream tears streaming down my face, how could she do this.

"It wasn't a game Brittany I'm sorry" she said crying to, why was she crying it's her that is deciding to ruin us.

" Your sorry , you're sorry ! , I loved you … I thought finally after all this time I have found someone I love who's kind , and generous and loving and most importantly loves me back. For the first time in my life I thought I felt what it was like to be loved by someone and it felt amazing …. But It was a lie wasn't it, it was all one big lie love just doesn't exist" I spoke the end in the faintest whisper trying to convince myself on the inside that I didn't care, but I do.

"I don't know what you want me to say Brittany" she spoke looking downwards , even with mascara smeared across her face she still looked beautiful as she started to walk out the door I realised I hadn't spoken so I answered , pleaded , begged.

"I'm sorry San" I cried clinging onto her " I'm sorry I'll do whatever it takes just please don't leave me , you make me so happy San … I love you so much I've only just got you , I didn't know what true happiness was until I met you. Please San I love you so much I'll do anything just to hear you say you love me back. Please…" Tears streaming down my face I held onto her for dear life.

Slowly she starts to tilt my chin up.

"You're going to find the right person Britt that's just not me, I'm sorry" she spoke softly giving me a soft kiss on the lips, god how I'd miss those lips.

Then she softly made her way out the door without a sound, after I did the only thing I could collapsed behind my door letting all my emotions overtake me.

**Santana p.o.v**

I make my way out of the apartment before collapsing on the stairs outside tears uncontrollably making their way down my face,

One day she will realise when you love someone, you have to let them go …

**Okay so once again I want to thank you for sticking with me, I have finally got my laptop fixed yay! , but I have exams all this week and next week so I have been spending most time revising but I'm also trying to write in the time I have left hopefully it should be back to normal soon.**

**Please r+r or pm me you know the drill by now ;) thanks x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Brittany p.o.v**

It had been three long miserable, unbearable weeks since I'd seen Santana. I just can't understand why she used me, played me. But my mother was right , she was right about everything and I guess that I deserve to be alone , unloved I'm not worthy of Santana and I guess she saw that to.

Quinn and Rachel have been so amazing and understanding; it shocked them when I told them what had happened, they said that I was obviously just too good for her but I think we all know that's a lie. To be honest it's the little things I miss her laugh, her deep charcoal eyes and that confident and sexy smirk she wears.

Collage has been shut due to modifications for three weeks as well and now I have to face her again , truth be told I don't know if I am strong enough.

"Morning Rach" I mumbled stepping into the kitchen.

"hey Brittany look I know you have to well see her again but you're going to be okay trust me ; your stronger than you think you are" Rachel spoke giving me a hug " now I have to go to work so I'll see you later love you"

"Love you too" I replied quietly.

I inwardly groaned 10:15 I read on my watch. Great just great I have to be there in 15 minutes, I sigh as I grab my laptop and walk out the door.

**Santana p.o.v**

Three weeks of spent in a vicious cycle, drinking, falling asleep, giant hangover. This happens again and again I can't stop thinking about her. Brittany, even the name makes me catch my breath.

I hurt her so badly, but it was the only way to protect her. I couldn't ruin her life; she didn't deserve that and no matter how much it hurts her at the moment she deserves to have everything she is everything.

I wanted to speak to her mum, if she even deserves to be called that. But I knew if I spoke to her in person id loose it , id most probably beat the shit out of her and considering everything I don't think that would be the best option so I sent her a letter instead and I'm pretty proud of it to be honest.

_Dear fugly cow, _

_I don't know what your real name is so I thought I would go with a name that suits you, I hope you don't mind. I would just like to tell you that you succeeded , you succeeded in being the worst mother a person could have; trying to ruin any shred of love or happiness your daughter and I shared. You say your daughter is stupid and weird, when really she's just original and the smartest person I have ever met. She can read people so easily, tell what their thinking or how their feeling. I love your daughter so much and the fact that you don't just bewilders me; but let me tell you something it's you that's missing out on the most wonderful thing in the world. I want you to realise how bad a person you are, splitting me and your daughter up may make you happy but someone will find Brittany and love her just like I did and there is nothing you will do to stop that, because when you really love someone you'll do whatever you can to make them happy. Also I swear to god if you ever try to hurt her again I will go all lima heights on your ass, I remember someone I love very much saying to me It's you I feel sorry for because at least I won't wind up alone by pushing away everyone that cares about me. That person taught me how to trust and more importantly how to love._

_Now it's only you that will end up alone_

_Santana_

I have to go to college now and teach a class; try to teach her … I just don't know if I'm strong enough.

As I sit here waiting for the class … waiting for her to enter as the clock keeps ticking my head feels like it's about to explode.

"Hi class I trust you've all had a good holiday" I speak as chirpy as possible as they all enter and take a seat.

And then there she comes.

My heart rapidly beating out of my chest as I look at her , not being able to take my eyes off her; so beautiful.

"So um … uh tod-today I just want to recap what we've been over and uh then I um … just want you to carry on with the assignment I set you before the college got closed." Since when did I stutter? I just can't focus, I can't concentrate.

"So uh … can anyone tell me what we have been learning about?" I ask still in a faze, why does love have to hurt so much?

"Miss haven't we been learning about love in philosophy?" Lucia spoke proudly; she was one of those students who thought they knew everything … so infuriating.

"Love is hard to find, but love is one of a kind." Sarah spoke next to her, this one hit home.

I froze all I could think was Brittany.

"I um, well done class, just get on with your assignment now" I mumbled blinking back the tears that were forming in my eyes; I saw the look on her face. So sad, so unlike her and to think I was to blame made me feel violently I'll.

**Brittany p.o.v**

I sat there and just watched, watched her go back to her desk … I saw the look on her face; it pained me to see her like this. I want to hate her so much but I can't, I guess when you love someone it's just so hard to let go.

I can't do this; I can't just let her go. I know she loves me I need her, I don't deserve her but I need her.

"Okay have a good day, class dismissed" I heard Santana say coldly as the class exited the room, this is my que.

As I watched them leave I made my way closer and closer.

"San" I spoke quietly.

"What Brittany" she spoke as cold as I ice, I immediately took a step closer I knew her move.

"I know your trying to push me away" I whispered as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaving my hand to cup the side of her face.

"Brittany we can't do this, I don't want you to do this" Santana spoke sternly but the way she leaned into my touch spoke differently.

I took a step back "for fucks sake Santana!" I saw her flinch as I yelled "why can't you just fucking admit that you love me?" I said sternly once again.

"Brittany don't" She said avoiding eye contact.

"Why the hell not?" I yelled again, I needed answers but she just stayed silent. "I know you're lying Santana … tell me!" I practically screamed, as we both had tears running down our faces.

**Santana p.o.v**

"Your mum told the school that's why!" I started and before she could even attempt to speak again I cut her off "she fucking told the school board about us, that's what the meeting was for; and of course I denied it because I can't let you lose everything you have ever worked for. You deserve everything Brittany" I cried.

"And you didn't think that it was my choice to decide, what about what I want Santana. You know I would have chosen you in a heartbeat , I love you!" she Yelled again , I saw her break down , tears everywhere it killed me to see her like this … I just wish that I was worthy of her.

"You shouldn't have to choose Britt, you shouldn't have to choose between me and your career … I'm not worth it Brittany, I wish I was worth your love but I'm not. You deserve better but don't doubt that I love you Brittany, I love you, I love you more tha-"

I was cut off by soft but strong hands pushing me into the wall as furious lips pressed into mine , rough but full of passion as I melted into the kiss; she forced her way into entrance as she dominated the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss … I couldn't fight it, I loved her.

"Can't you just accept I love you" she mumbled before pulling me into another enchanted kiss. No matter what anyone thinks, she is my world. I'm completely and utterly devoted to her…

She is my soul mate.

**Exams are finished YAY! this means I should be able to update regularly now … please R+R **** , pm are welcome and guess what guys … ITS NEARLY CHRISTMAS … anyone exited ?, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Brittany p.o.v**

"Mine now … and don't even think about saying no" I said sternly as I pulled her out the room , I wanted nothing more than to claim those pouty lips again but we were in collage and I don't think kissing her in the parking lot would be a good idea right now.

"Mhmm" She just mumbled as she started to follow me.

I think me being stern intimidated her a little bit as she stayed silent the whole way back to my apartment, score 1-0 to Brittany I thought to myself.

I dragged her into the apartment forcefully pushing her into the door claiming what was mine I started to kiss roughly along her jaw line… god I could never get over how sweet she tastes I need her now.

"Your mine San all mine" I say as I nibble on her pulse point, I can already see the red mark starting to appear.

"Yours" she moans out as she wraps her legs around my waist begging for contact, staying in control is so hard when she's like this.

I practically sprinted to my room with her wrapped around my waist; I ripped off her top before throwing her down on my bed.

"When are you going to realise that I make my own choices" I spoke kissing my way down her navel, I need her to know she is all I want.

"Britt" I heard her moan.

"San look at me" I spoke softer as I started to push her laced thongs down running my tongue up her toned abs before pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Look at me" I stated again pushing my fingers in.

"Oh Bri-!" she yelled I love it when she is so out of control.

"open your eyes" I commanded as she did I saw the look in her eyes , the same look she always gives me that makes me feel like I am floating on cloud nine.

"Santana you have to understand your it for me" I softly spoke as I started picking up the pace.

"Fuck Britt" she moaned again keeping her eyes on mine.

"I knew what I was getting into when I kissed you the first time , I love you and as far as I'm concerned that's all that matters" I whispered the last part as I pulled her agenised my lips , trying to give away every ounce of love I had into the kiss.

"Britt I'm gonna come" she whimpered as she started to meet my thrusts.

"Not yet San , not till I say you can … you feel my heart; it only beats this fast when I'm with you" I whispered into her ear , starting to furiously pump into her putting all my emotion into each thrust.

"Please Brittany" She pleaded; I could feel her getting close.

"Tell me you love me San, tell me you won't leave me again … I need you; I'm not the same without you" I begged her, I needed her to see she was everything to me.

"Fuck Brittany I love you so god damn much, I won't leave please Britt I need to come so bad" She whimpered, but I could feel the emotion pouring out of her voice.

"Come for me baby, you're so beautiful; I love you" I looked in her eyes as I felt her muscles tighten around me, arching her back as I held her.

Pulling her back down and settling her down next to me I pulled her in for a soft reassuring kiss , and as she fell asleep in my arms mumbling a soft "I love you" I knew that no matter what happened I would never ever let her go again.

**3 hours later Santana p.o.v**

Magical, that was the only word I could think of right now as I slowly opened my eyes to be met by Brittany's face, she is just amazing. The way she holds me, the way she loves me … I want to spend the rest of my life with her, holding her, loving her. As long as she was here nothing else matters.

"Hey sleepy head" I spoke as she opened her eyes… it was so adorable the way she did that.

"Hey" she mumbled giving me a smile and a peck on the lips.

Pulling her closer I deepened the kiss, god how I had missed those lips.

"Baby we need to get up" she chuckled placing another kiss on my lips before getting out of bed.

"No come back to bed" I moaned pouting.

"You have to catch me first" She laughed before I started to sprint after her.

Pinning her down to the sofa I started to tickle her.

"San-San oh my god please stop" She begged.

"What's the magic word" I laughed as I started to pepper her with kisses on her face.

"What the fuck is going on?" We got interrupted as Quinn and Rachel walked in jumping of each other I gulped nervously.

"Umm guys there's something I have to tell you" Brittany shifted nervously.

I went to walk towards her before I felt a sharp pain in my face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I realised Rachel had slapped me, I could feel my face burning.

"How dare you come in here, all you're going to do is break her heart and I for one will not be here to watch it happen. You ruined her Santana and I will never, ever forgive you for what you did to her!" Rachel yelled at me and wow it stung, I saw the way she looked when she had come into class. I didn't even want to know what she was like.

"What … you don't think it hurt me Rachel is that it. You don't think it hurt me to say those things to her , it fucking killed me Rachel; all I do is love her she means absolutely everything to me and when I told her those things I had to try and convince myself it was true. I had to try convince myself I didn't love her, but I do … I love her so fucking much it hurts. I realise I hurt her but when her mum told the school about us all I was trying to do was protect her because when you love someone you have to let them go." I cried out as tears ran down my face all I want is Brittany without all the complications that come with it.

"Yeah well you didn't have to pick up the pieces did you; you didn't have to see Brittany at her lowest point. I will never forgive you for this Santana …" Rachel said sternly before walking out into her room.

"I think if you love each other that's all that matters, I forgive you Santana and I understand why you did it … but hurt her again and I will beat the shit out of you" Quinn spoke before giving me a peck on the cheek and walking out to go to Rachel "and no sex while I'm home please!" she shouted causing me and Britt to laugh a bit.

"Britt I'm sorry" I cried collapsing to the floor , how much I had hurt her. She didn't deserve this she never has deserved anything she got especially of her mum.

"San"

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed as she grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her.

"Hey sweetie look feel my heart… it beats for you" She whispered placing a kiss under my ear like she always does when I'm upset.

"Britt I have something to tell you… I wrote your mum a letter, but in my defence I only used three swear words" I laughed through my tears.

"Three … baby are you sure?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Pinkie promise" We both laughed as she started to pull me up into a small dance.

"Hey San can I tell you something" she spoke nervously,

"Of course you can babe"

"I used to think dancing was my dream … and I do love it but I've come to realise id choose you over dancing any day, and I realise you have always been my dream from the moment I met you" I felt her breath as she whispered in my ear.

In this moment I thought of the perfect idea, I'm getting my Britt Britt a dance studio.

**Hey so this was more of a filler chapter , wondering to be honest how many chapters are going to be left please R+R or pm me any ideas I am more than willing to incorporate them into the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

Santana p.o.v

It's been a week since i have been back with Brittany and to be honest I couldn't be happier, unfortunately my mum had to push back the visit due to some stupid airport blockage … to be honest though thank fuck that happened otherwise it could have been a very awkward visit but she's arriving tomorrow which means one more happy day with my Britt Britt before my mother arrives.

On the collage front me and Britt are being extremely careful, were having no contact in collage besides texts which is super hard but we gotta do what we gotta do and just hope no one gets suspicious.

Rachel still hasn't spoken to me, and to be honest I don't blame her. I'd never thought in a million years I would say this but I actually miss her which means the unfortunate I'm going to have to try and have a heart to heart with her … god help me!

"Morning baby" I hear Brittany softly whisper in my ear … one of these days I will be the big spoon, but what my beautiful blonde wants my beautiful blonde gets.

"Mmm morning" I turn over to give her a kiss on the lips.

She wraps her arms around the back of my neck deepening the kiss becoming more forceful… god I could kiss her forever.

"So what do you want to do today sexy?" She laughed giving my bum a squeeze at the same time.

"Ahh Britt baby , we will defiantly be having sexy times if you keep acting like that honey" I hummed into her ear " but actually I was-um-well planning on talking to Rach today" I shifted nervously.

"I think that's a good Idea sweetie … but its 11 in the morning so get your ass up and let's get dressed.

40 minutes later after many … shall we say distractions we finally managed to tear ourselves away from each other we finally managed to get dressed.

"As much as I love your sweet lady kisses honey I needs to gets ma coffee on" I mumbled agenised her lips before pulling away softly.

"Hmm okay but you have to carry me." she smiled at me sweetly, like always I had to give in.

I picked her up bridal style but then started to run to the kitchen with her in my arms.

"San! Ahhhhh oh my god please don't drop me" I heard her screaming like mad.

"God are you two gonna get in on again because Brittany you're not the quietest person in the world" Quinn laughed as I sat Brittany down on the seat giving her a cup of coffee before popping off for a wee.

On my way back to the kitchen I heard the sound of the door open before faintly making out the voice.

"Brittany honey I heard you broke up with Santana" I heard the bitch speak "it's okay sweetie we all knew it wasn't going to last she's too good for you, which I why I have convinced Artie to forgive you for being childish and stupid … I've organised a date for you tomorrow."

Oh no she didn't … shits about to go down

Storming in there I shouted "Escucha! Soy de Lima Heighs Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! Sabes lo que pasa en LHA? Cosas malas!" Before lunging at her with all my strength knocking her to the ground slapping her face.

"Ahh" I heard her shout. Along with a few "Santana stop"

Finally Quinn managed to pull me off her after me slapping her like 5 times restraining me so I couldn't do more.

"You can tell the school all you like … you think I care? It's just a job I don't need it, I need her … I need Brittany my soul mate, the love of my life. We're together and I swear to god you are lucky Quinn is restraining me because if she wasn't you would probably need to go to hospital. Now you listen-and listen good Brittany is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and don't you dare tell her she's not good enough for me! I think we can all establish that it's the other way around so don't you dare tell her she's childish or stupid because she's the smartest person I've ever-"I got cut off by the sound of Brittany's voice

"I'll go on the date … just tell me where and when" She spoke softly as I whipped my head around to her.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then, he'll pick you up at 6" Her evil mum spoke before quickly hurrying out of the door.

"Brittany what the hell … you are not going out on a date with him why would you even agree to it?" I spoke confused

"San I don't trust them … I don't want to risk your career" she spoke softly again, I felt anger boil inside of me.

"Career, my career! … you think I care about that Brittany? I love you and as far as I'm concerned my career is worth loosing if it means I get to be with you!" I shouted

"Santana you don't have to shout" she spoke looking down and immediately I walked forward and took her hands in-between my own.

"Brittany … sweetheart look at me" she still kept her head down and immediately I felt my world crush. "hey look at me" I spoke tilting her chin up so she would finally look at me , "baby I think that it's amazing that you care about me that much that you would do this for me … for my career but baby I really don't want you to do this." I didn't even notice the tears running down my face until now "I don't want you to do this … don't go out with him. Look if the school find out I don't mind if I lose my job because at the end of the day I'll still have you. You're all I want, you're all I need." I kissed her softly to let her know I loved her.

She pulled herself away from me and sternly said "Santana I am going on that date, I love you and I love what you just said but I'm going on that date."

"no you're not" I tried to sternly say back, but my voice just sounded broken like I was pleading more than commanding , why would she do this?

"Santana I'm going and you're not going to stop me" She said sternly once again.

I just stood there speechless ,she just looked at me as Quinn and Rachel were stood the opposite side of the room, I think she expected a reaction but I didn't give her one … I couldn't give her one.

As another lonely tear fell down the side of my face I made my way out of the kitchen into her room , trying … willing myself not to cry in front of her I waited till I was in her room sat behind the door before I broke down into tears.

I just want her to be mine

I love her

How could she do this when she knows I don't want her to?"

"Santana it's Rachel … I think we need to talk"

**So remember to do what you always do R+R … because you know how much I love it when you do **** … so what do you want to happen in the talk? I hope the chapter was satisfactory for you all and I hope you enjoyed it****, pm me for anything even for just a random chat or it can be about the story what ever you all feel like… **

**And if you want to follow me on twitter im molzmad**

… **guess what ITS NEARLY CHRISTMAS YAY!**


	21. Chapter 21

Santana p.o.v

"Santana let me in" Rachel tried again, so reluctantly I moved away from the door letting her in.

"Hi" I mumbled not wanting to face her.

"Are you ok?" she asked …

"Do I fucking look okay?" I yelled "sorry" I spoke again quieter. I didn't mean to snap I just, Brittany.

"It's okay … look Santana I know you love Brittany, and I can tell by you just giving her mum a beat down that you would do anything for her." Rachel started

"I would" I said wholeheartedly

"Remember you broke up with her, you thought it was for the best but it wasn't, well that's what she is doing right now."

"I just need to get through to her … I don't want her to do this". I spoke looking into my hands trying to think of something, anything to get her to realise that all I want is her.

"Fix it then" she said simply "if you love her like you say you do … you'll find a way"

"Thank you" I stated simply and thoughtfully. I have to admit she was super annoying but right … usually right.

"Hey and Santana… I forgive you" she paused before walking out of the room.

Part of me thinks it would be easier, easier to leave and never come back. To forget Brittany and forget all the hurt and drama that comes with being with her. I'm her teacher, surely that's not right… but love is never easy.

For some reason I fell in love with Brittany, probably the same reason that I can't fall out of love with her. Walking away … it's just too hard.

Suddenly I thought of an idea … to make her realise just how much she means to me.

Quickly running out of the room I saw her; I saw Brittany sat in the middle of the living room just looking lost, sad, scared and upset. It broke my heart. I hope she wasn't like this when we broke up last.

"Rach I may be asking too much … but I need your help" I stated pulling her into the kitchen.

5 minutes later we had gone over, and over and added in extra things just because it's Rachel and after another 20 minutes we finally came up with a plan that me and HER agreed with.

"Okay so plan commencing now … I'll bring her at 19-00 hours" Rachel said secretly

"Rach its Brittany not a military operation" I replied sarcastically, this girl was all kinds of weird.

"Fine, see you later and don't fuck it up!" she spoke before leaving me.

Brittany p.o.v

I need to do this, I can't let san give anything up for me. She could lose her job … how could I be responsible for that. I need to do this … for her.

"Hey Britt" Rachel came up behind me giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey" I sighed and turned round.

"Britt get your head out your ass"

"Excuse me" I spoke shocked, Rachel never spoke like that.

"What the hell are you doing thinking of going on that date" She spoke sternly.

"Rach I don't expect you to understand" I started

"No I don't bloody understand Brittany, you were devastated when she left you because she thought she knew what was best and now you're doing the exact same fucking thing!" she yelled

"Rach I –"

"No I'm done talking now come on were going out" she commanded

"I'm not going anywhere" I stated firmly

"Don't even test my patience today unless you want me to murder you with one of my Barbra Streisand cd's"

Reluctantly I dragged myself out into the car only for her to take me to a … what is that – a dance studio.

"Rachel what are we doing here?" I questioned, I am so confused right now what the hell is going on.

"Just go in Brittany you'll see when you get inside" she spoke.

Cautiously I pulled myself out the car and walked inside.

"Wow" I looked in awe at the whole place lit up with white twinkling lights.

"You had an accident stopping you from becoming a professional dancer, and your mum is one messed up woman who has treated you wrong for so many years. You want to be perfect Brittany but no one is perfect. Sam Keen said you come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

"San" I spoke shocked but was cut off again.

"Britt it's hard for us … and I get that because I am your teacher but here's something else: there is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. I believe there's a reason for us Brittany, a reason for our love and if we don't fight it then all of this. You and me would have been a waste of time." She spoke so softly, so sincerely that my heart was melting as she pulled me over and started to play the music both of us slow dancing together, looking at our hands … they fit perfectly.

"I've made mistakes Britt and so have you but I don't regret the things I have done or the things I have chosen not to do, because whatever I've done, I must have done something right because I ended up with you.

Brittany the day you told me you loved me was the happiest I've ever been, you have no idea how thankful I am of you because there are millions of people in this world and yet you have chosen to let me love you" she leant in and pushed our lips together in an explosion of passion.

It wasn't rushed

It wasn't rough

It was a promise

It was safe

It was home.

"I love you Santana, I love you so much and I just … I know I'm indecisive. But you were willing to give up your love for me so that I could have my career San. I just I thought that was so brave and I wanted the same for you, but I love you and call me selfish but I can't go on that date with Artie because no matter how many dates or how many people ill only ever love you" I didn't notice I was crying until she started to kiss away my tears.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that … Britt can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can baby" I spoke softly into her ear stroking the side of her face I saw her tense appearance fade away.

"Do you … do you think I could make it. You know if I like started my own record label or something to do with music? … honestly do you think I could?" I could tell she was hesitant but I didn't get why.

"Of course you would San" I spoke excitedly picking her up and spinning her around "I can imagine you up there with Elton John and all sorts … you're a musical genius San."

"If you got a chance would you do anything with dancing again?" looking directly in my eyes I couldn't not be honest.

"Of course I would, even if it was just to teach kids I would still love it. No matter what dancing will always be my passion. But I could never do it, a wasted dream I guess" I finished looking down; I would never be able to do that in a million years.

"But what if you can?" I saw her do her sexy smirk as she pulled a pair of keys from her pocket.

"San what's going on?" I asked

"Well it was supposed to be one of your Christmas presents but I can't wait so … Britt this is your studio, I bought it for you because I believe in you. I'm thinking you could start a dance school, what do you say?" she asked nervously

"On one condition" I stated seriously,

"Anything"

"Move in with me" …

**Okay so please R+R or pm me any ideas or a chat whatever you like … I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have left so if you want me to add anything in let me know , I'm thinking the next chapter will have some mama Lopez in it what do you think?**

**Ps. 19 days till Christmas YAY**


	22. Chapter 22

Santana p.o.v

"Move in with you?" I asked nervously, I had never done anything like this before.

"Oh shit you don't want to do you-" I saw her eyes shift across the room before I cut her off with a soft, simple reassuring kiss.

"No! No I do honey … I've just never done anything like this I guess I just spaced out for a bit there sorry" I said stroking the side of her face to let her know that everything is okay. "I mean are Quinn and Rach okay with it?"

"oh thank god … yeah they were okay with it and before you ask if I'm teaching here I can quit collage and then we can be together anyway plus if you want to be a singer then it will be okay anyway" my blonde beauty looked at me hopeful , come on who am I to deny that.

"Ok" I said simply

"Ok?" I think she wanted to double check I was being serious

"Ok!" she yelled excitedly peppering my face with kisses god I loved her.

I laughed at her beaming enthusiasm it was something that I never thought existed before I met Brittany. I never thought that something or someone could make you that happy but she does every single day.

"Come on lets go to your place I wanna start packing" she hurried me out the door I think she's more excited than I am about moving in.

3 hours later

We had been packing for 2 and half hours straight and I was already getting bored, but half down half to go.

"Ooo baby these are defiantly going in the yes pile" she held up my red lace panties.

"Britt" I laughed "trusts you to go for my underwear"

"What I was getting bored … and picturing you in these defiantly excites me" flirtatiously she climbed onto my lap.

I have to say I love moments like these when she's this close to me , it's like when she's sleeping and I can just see how perfect she is … I like having times like these where I can just stop and appreciate her for everything she is.

"Your beautiful … I love you so much" I whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately.

"I – love – you – too – baby" she mumbled in between kisses

Hearing her say those words made my heart flutter every time she said them, she was my home. Brittany was my home.

"Mmm baby as much as I love this shouldn't we be packing?" I moaned into her mouth.

"Well we could pack … or we could take this time to appreciate your apartment before we leave it" she whispered seductively as she licked the shell of my ear causing me to groan.

"Best not waste any time then had we?" I replied in a low husky voice picking her up and throwing her on my bed.

I started kissing my way down her neck before stopping and sucking, nibbling at her pulse point she was intoxicating … her love is my drug.

She sat up and took off her shirt before trying to unbutton mine.

"Fucking shirt wont fucking … fuck it" she said finally and ripped the shirt open.

"That was my favourite" I moaned because the look in her eyes was so sexy

"Mmm ill buy you a new one" she mumbled as she started to kiss along my collar bone.

"Hey guys we wanted to see if you need any … FUCK you to be always at it!" Quinn's voice startled us as I fell of the edge of the bed like a complete and utter idiot.

"One sexy time … I just want one sexy time with you without getting interrupted by two cockblockers" I heard my blonde beauty whine behind me giving her a peck on the cheek I got off her and found another shirt to but on.

"I think you mean vaginablockers … unless there's something you guys want to tell us" the dwarf smirked.

"You're defiantly right we both have vaginas especially Britt. Hers is amazing she loves it especially when I-" I started

"Arghh stop just stop you horn dogs get your clothes on so we can pack you up and get out of here" Quinn intervened.

"Alright I'm gonna order us some pizza Britt put the music on and let's get this packing started" I said in a ghetto voice.

2 hours later

"Fuck me I hate packing" I moaned, even with pizza and music these were the most two boring hours of my life!

"Baby why do you have so much stuff" Britt practically cried into me and I just sighed … I had waaayyy to much stuff.

"Well let's take a break" I suggested as I started to pepper her face with kisses.

"Ha-ha San that tickles" I would never ever get tired of making this girl laugh.

"Hey stop macking on your girl and help!" Rach shouted from my kitchen at the same time I heard the front door open.

¡Dios mío

"Hi Mami" I sighed as she made her way into my apartment. I looked over to Britt and her face froze.

"Surprise and why the hell is everything in boxes … you moving or something mija?" she spoke as she came into my room.

" Ah Mami remember I told you about Brittany , I'm moving in with her" I spoke as I looked toward Brittany she looked petrified , I don't know why I mean It's my Mami she's hardly intimidating.

"Uh hi Miss Lopez … it's a pleasure, I mean I love your daughter and I um w-would be honoured if you would let her move in with me… I mean you probably don't like me very much after meeting me like this but um" Brittany shifted nervously across from me.

"Britt imma stop you right there … you managed to have my daughter whipped welcome to the family" my Mami said pulling Brittany into a hug.

"Umm okay" Britt said quietly I think she might feel a bit nervous.

A further hour later

"Thank fuck we've gotten all your crap over here finally" my Mami finally let out as we got inside Britt's apartment.

"Ohhh nice apartment girls I can see why its Santana moving in with you and not the other way around, at least you girls have good taste" she commented further.

"Maribel, I think me and you are going to get along just great" Quinn spoke pulling my mother into a hug.

"Please you only like her because she bullies me" I said leaning into Britt on the sofa once again stunned by her beauty.

"Hmm that may be true but were going to bed … Maribel the spare bedrooms down the hall ready for you" Rach said before her and Quinn disappeared off to bed.

Brittany p.o.v

"So Brittany what do you do?" San's mom asked looking towards me.

"Well actually um well San is my um philosophy teacher but I'm hoping to go into dancing now" I offered a caring look to my beautiful brunette.

I don't think I've ever been as nervous as I am right now.

"Oh a dancer I like it" she replied.

"Why aren't you having a go at me right now?" I asked questioningly she should be furious at me.

"What do you mean honey?" she replied and I looked toward San who was just sat there silent.

"Aren't you going to tell me I'm a whore or a slut or just something for ruining your daughter's life?" I was starting to get angry now.

"Sweetie I have never seen her this happy, I love my daughter but now I get another one as well … your my daughter too now Brittany" she gave me another tight hug as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm … I'm going to bed night" I stood up abruptly I didn't want her to see me like this.

I silently cried to myself but stopped as I heard the bedroom door open 5 minutes later.

"Britt baby are you okay?" Santana asked slipping in beside me kissing my shoulder as I turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry San is your mum okay? Does she hate me now?" I asked cautiously.

"Baby of course she doesn't hate you she's just worried, we both are what's up?" she spoke comfortingly as she wrapped her arm around me, pulling me in closer.

"It's just I … I was so nervous when she walked in I just wanted her to like me, but I didn't expect her too. But then she was just so kind, like you I guess; and then when she referred to me as her daughter as well. I guess that I'm just so overwhelmed, never in my life apart from Quinn and Rach have I met people as kind and caring as you and your mum. I guess I'm just not used to – to having a family" I sniffled at the last part trying to calm down.

"You have us Britt, you have a family that loves you and I think that's all that matters" San said giving me a reassuring kiss.

"I love you baby" I whispered kissing under her ear; I don't know how I got so lucky.

"love you too sweetie" she whispered back nudging her nose agenised mine before giving me one last kiss.

I started to chuckle and bob around a bit all of a sudden a massive smile gracing my face.

"San …"

"Yeah?"

"It's two days till Christmas!" I giggled excitedly

"You're dork" she laughed "but you're my dork"


	23. epilougue

**I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry ; I've just had so much work I have no time on my hands unfortunately thanks for sticking with the story I appreciate it so much I hope you enjoy!**

2 years later Santana p.o.v

Okay so Quinn and Rachel moving out was the best thing that has ever happened! Don't get me wrong I love them both in a really weird way but now that they're gone I'm ooo happy. I gets to see ma best girl walking around naked and we have had sexy times everywhere in the apartment trust me when I say everywhere!

So Artie and her mum haven't been round since I went all lima heights on them ; showed them what a true Latina is like and they best not ever bother ma girl again if they know what's good for them !

Ever since my blue eyed beauty opened up her dancing school she's become a completely different person she's so much more positive about –well about everything to be completely honest. I've never seen her so happy and it makes my lady loving heart swell with joy. And I couldn't be better studding music at NYADA with the hobbit and living with my fiancé yes fiancé.

I proposed last week outside the collage. Cheesy I know.

"_san what are we doing here? "Brittany asked innocently as I pulled her outside of the collage._

"_This is where I met Brittany. ; this is where I met the love of my life, Brittany you came here as my student. But it seems to be the other way around for you have taught me the greatest lessons in life. How to love and more importantly what it feels like to be loved. Every day I wake up and see your face and I know that there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be than with you, holding you, loving you. I think running into you was the best thing that ever happened to me, when we first kissed I felt fireworks and I've continued to feel them ever since. I'm so proud of you Brittany of what you have become and who you are. If I can be just a quarter of the person you are well I would be happy… you make me happy every single day and I don't want to ever lose you. You are my dream (I get down onto one knee pulling out the box with a white gold engagement ring). Brittany. S. pierce love of my life, my one, my only, my ever after will you do me the great honour of being my wife?"_

"_Yes … oh my god YES YES YES!" Brittany screams crying before jumping into my arms and giving me the most passionate kiss possible._

Its little moments like this though that makes me the happiest; when she's all curled up into me in bed with her blonde locks sprawled everywhere. She is the true definition of beauty and she's all mine.

I can't help but start to pepper her face with kisses.

"Baby I know your awake I can see you smiling" I laugh pulling her closer into me.

"I'm not awake … not till you've kissed me on the lips" she hums sweetly.

"So you're awake now" I speak giving her a peck on the lips.

"Not yet baby" smiling she speaks softly.

"What about now?" I say as I give her another sweet peck on the lips.

"Mmm nope" she decides not opening her eyes.

I pull her into a massive passionate kiss; her tongue grazes my lower lip and I instantly grant her access I mean can you blame me?

"What about now?" I whisper in her ears as I lick down the shell of her ear.

I see a flash of blue eyes before I know it she's flipped us over and is now straddling me; how the hell did I get here?

"Defiantly awake now" she husks as she starts to kiss down my neck sucking and biting at my pulse point.

I grab onto her hair as I moan loudly; I feel her smile into my neck I can see my moans spurring her on.

"God San you're so hot" I hear her say as she takes one of my nipples into her mouth, sucking and teasing me.

"Jesus Britt" I moan out of pleasure god that girl does things to me.

"Your mine San all mine , no one else's … mine now and forever" She starts to make her way down my torso gliding her soft tongue along it as she kisses her way down to where I need it the most.

"Please Britt" I gasp as she starts to kiss her way up my thighs.

"What do you want San?" she asks oh so innocently

"Fuck" I squirm beneath her as she licks up my slit once.

"Tell me San, tell me what you want!"

"Fuck me Britt please!" I beg I need her, all of her … I am hers.

She plunges inside of me and OH MY GOD I will never ever ever get tired of this of feeling her inside me.

"Fuck me oh my god!" I yell at the insane things she makes me feel I'm so wet for her god.

"San you taste so good" she mumbles from in-between my thighs as she starts to suck hard on my clit.

"God don't stop! Don't stop Brittany!" I plead; I'm so close, only she can make me feel this good in this amount of time.

"Baby I want you to come for me" she whispers and at her order I obey.

"BRIITTANYYYYY!" I yell as I feel my muscles tighten around her tongue; before I can even register what's happening she's plunging two fingers deep inside of me.

"Mmmmm" I can't even speak it feels as good as she pumps in and out at a relentless pace.

"God I'm so close again" I speak never ever surprised at what this sex goddess can do.

"Come again Santana; show me your mine and no one else's" Brittany says softly as she pulls me into a kiss.

"Nughhh Britt!" I yell again from my second orgasm jeez that girl knows how to please a lady, as she takes me down from my high she whispers over and over into my ear "I love you".

I'm lying on the bed out of breath as she lies next to me giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So how'd I do Professor Lopez?" she asks oh so sweetly.

"Well miss pierce you have once again topped yourself; you get an a+ seems like your hard work and effort is paying off rather well." I say in role

"Well you know what they say practice does make perfect" She sends a wink my way.

"If you play your cards right Miss Pierce I'll give you a tutoring session later."

"Well I'll just have to be a good girl then wont I?" my blue beauty says as a matter of fact.

"That miss pierce you will; after all you're my best student"

**Okay guys so that was the end I hope you enjoyed it. I****wanted to get this story finished as ****I'****ve had that many exams going on its like I can never get a break to write unfortunately **** I will probably write just one shots or whatever whenever I can until I get some decent time where I can commit to writing another story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story thank you for reading and please R+R just one last time for me **


End file.
